Hölle versus Mittelerde
by Teuflisches Duo
Summary: Was passiert, wenn 2 Dämonen auf Legolas, Haldir und Co. treffen? Richtig, es entsteht ein Chaos!
1. Prolog Apokalypse in 5 Schritten

"Apokalypse in 5 Schritten"  
  
Anmerkungen: Es tut uns leid, dass der Prolog erst jetzt hochgeladen wurde, doch hatten wir ein Problem mit Fanfiction.net. Es wurde uns angezeigt, dass der Prolog leer sei, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Wir hoffen, dass es jetzt funkt. Das kommende wird vielleicht dem ein oder anderen etwas bekannt vorkommen. Dies ist eine Abwandlung von "Sataan - die Serie"! Man kann das im Radio hören, auf "Das Ding". Es kommt so gegen 6.45 Uhr! Die Frequenz ist 90,8! Wir wissen nicht, ob ohr das empfangen könnt, da wir beide in Stuttgart wohnen. Aber versucht es einfach mal! So damit haben wir genug gelabert!  
  
Nun zum Prolog! Viel Vergnügen wünscht euch das Teuflische Duo: Iarquellewen & Cramwen  
  
P.S.: Wir bitten um Reviews, egal ob Lob oder Morddrohungen!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Im Jahre 3000 post christum natum hatte das Azubi-Teufelchen die Faxen dicke vom Weltzerstören und so gründete sie mit ihrer treuen Freundin Hellcookie die Hellcookie&Azubi-Teufelchen AG, Apokalypse in 5 Schritten  
  
1. Menschen zu fähigen Dienern manipulieren  
  
2. Gegner beseitigen, denn mit Störenfrieden macht es einfach keinen  
Spaß  
  
3. Alles für die bevorstehende Apokalypse vorbereiten - Dies überlasse  
man den Dienern!!! Hierzu sind der Phantasie keine Grenzen gesetzt!!!  
Z.B. Naturkatastrophen, diese haben sich seit jeher bewährt!!!  
  
4. Sorgen sie immer für einen bequemen Sitz, gute Aussicht, genügend  
Popcorn und Cola. Denn bedenken sie, ohne Knabbereien ist der Welt-  
untergang nur halb so schön!!  
  
5. Möge der Kampf beginnen!!! Hierzu können sie die biblischen Apokalyp-  
tischen Reiter unter der folgenden Nummer buchen. 0190/666 666.  
  
Viel Erfolg bei ihrem persönlichem Weltuntergang wünschen ihnen  
  
Azubi-Teufelchen & Hellcookie  
  
P.S.: Keine Geldzurückgarantie!!! 


	2. Default Chapter

Azubi-Teufelchen  
  
Dämonin schlecht hin Launisch, stur, frech, zynisch, cholerisch, ironisch, ein bissele psychopathisch und alles bloss nicht nett nachfolgerin vom Teufel, dem Höllenfürst *harhar* Tollpatsch Hörnchen auf'm Kopf streitet sich gerne mit Haldir Herrin der schlimmsten Wutanfälle liebt Komödien (sind in Wirklichkeit Dramen, Katastrophenfilme) hat immer das letzte wWort teuflische Lache Herrin des Feuers rote Haare 2131 Jahre alt Motto(s): Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht! Komm ich heut nicht, komm ich morgen Carpe diem Ave imperator morituri te salutant Erare humanum est. - Irren ist menschlich Liebt es anderen Kosenamen zu verpassen Gute Manieren(!) Liebt ihren schwarzen Umhang und liebt Süssigkeiten Hat Angst vor etwas, das hier noch nicht verraten wird!  
  
Werke/Taten: Azubi-Teufelchen&Hellcookie AG Zerstörung von Pompei (mit Hilfe von Unsterblichen), Atlantis etc. Apokalyptische Reiter Versandt (Methos, Kronos, Caspian und Silas)  
  
Waffen&Fähigkeiten: Element Feuer ~Feuerpfeil (alà Sailor Mars) ~Phoenix, der Feuervogel ist ihr Untergebener ~Gedankenmanipulation ~Telekinese ~Katanaschwert ~mit ihrem Seelenstern (Kette mit Anhänger) kann sie die verstorbenen Seelen einfangen ~Gedankenlesen (nur nicht bei hellcookie!!!) ~Feuerbälle schleudern ~Sachen herschnippsen (Z.B.: neue Kleidung) 


	3. Hellcookie

Hellcookie  
  
Keksdämonin wird von Keksen mischuge(sprich wie andere von Alkohol besoffen) Oberhaupt der "Kekse" ~für Kekse ist es eine große Ehre von ihr gegessen zu werden, denn sie werden nicht wie bei normalen Sterblichen wieder geboren(meist in form von herzchen und weihnachtsmännern), sondern überwinden den Kreis des Lebens und landen im Keksana klein, lustig, phantasievoll, gefrässig petze steht auf Legobaustein(e) *g* Herrin des Wassers Allergie gegen alles Unbekannte *hatshi* schwarze Haare (mit blauen Spitzen?) Verwandlung zu Keks, wenn ihr etwas extrem peinlich ist ~ Rückumwandlung noch geheim auf'm Egotrip, wenn es um Legobaustein(e) geht!!!*Gehört MIR, mein Schatzzz, harhar* liebt die elllfische Musik(elllbische!!!) hat Höhenangst liebt Stiefel Tollpatsch liebt Komödien hasst es, wenn man zu ihr "Kleine" sagt (bei 1.60m "Größe") sie ist gerade erst 629 Jahre alt (Bruder: Bernd, das Brot) Dämoenschänzchen  
  
Werke/Taten: Gründung von Starbucks und somit des Giant Chocolate Chunk Cookie ´s Hellcookiegmbh Azubi-Teufelchen&Hellcookie AG  
  
Waffen&Fähigkeiten: Element Wasser ~ kleine Regenwolke(namens Muji) als Schutzpatron(oder als Dusche!) ~ ihre untergebenen Kekse, die sich jeder Zeit auf ihren Befehl in Giftkekse verwandeln können ~ einen Wasserdolch, den nur sie benutzen kann, da sich die Klinge bei fremder Berührung in Wasser verwandelt ~ der blaue Drache Seiryu(auch Hoshi) und der weiße Tiger Byakko(auch Tygris) dienen ihr als Boten(Spitzel*hehe*) ~ Sai-Dolche (Dreierdolch) ~ Zeitanhalten (aber: begrenzter Radius, begrenzte Zeit, begrenzte Anzahl von Lebewesen) ~ Sachen herschnippsen (Z.B.: Kekse*evilgrin*) 


	4. Hey du, da steht wer vor der Tür

Hey du, da steht wer vor der Tür!  
  
Da die Geschäfte in dieser Welt nicht besonders gut liefen, entschlossen sie sich dazu eine Auszeit zu gönnen. *Bei ihnen zu Hause* Hellcookie saß im Wohnzimmer, als das Azubi-Teufelchen nach Hause kam. "Heute ist nicht das Ende aller Tage, denn ich habe uns etwas mitgebracht, an dem wir uns am Leid der Menschen erfreuen können!", sagte sie. "Aha...und das wäre?", wollte Hellcookie wissen. "Ich habe DVDs mitgebracht.", informierte sie ihre Partnerin. "Und was für welche?", fragte sie nun voller Neugierde. "Ähm...*kruschtelt in einer Tüte*...Titanic, Armageddon, Vulcano, Deep Impact...Komödien eben. Und zu guter letzt hat mir so 'ne sterbliche Wachtel (A.:Meint die Verkäuferin in der Videothek)irgendeine Trilogie in die Hände gedrückt.", meinte die Auszubildende. "Wie heißt sie?", fragt das teuflische Kekslein weiter. "Der Herr der Ringe..." "Noch nie davon gehört, aber hau mal rein.", sagte schließlich Hellcookie. Nach dieser wirklich wichtigen (A.:jep, ganz unserer Meinung) Konversation machten sie den DVD-Player an kurz darauf lief schon der Film. "Ui, luschtig. Auch eine Komödie!", meinte die Schwarzhaarige vergnügt als sie den 1. Ringkrieg sahen. Doch nach einiger Zeit klingelte es an der Tür. Sie versuchten es zu ignorieren, doch war es ihnen nicht vergönnt, da das Klingeln mitterweile ziemlich penetrant wurde. Also beschloß das höllische Keksle fluchend zur Tür zu krümmeln. Sie machte die Tür auf. "Ähm...Teufelchen, da steht was verdammt hässliches vor der Tür. Das kann nur zu deinen Verwandten gehören. Kommste mal!", rief sie etwas perplex. Rotschopf stand murrend von der Coach auf. "Wer zum mir(Teufel) wagt es uns zu stören?", knurrte sie verärgert über die Ruhestörung. Doch als sie an der Tür ankam, starrte sie das hässliche Etwas an. Dem etwas verstörtem Ork (A.:Jep, es ist ein Ork! und sie haben eben die Eigenschaft hässlich und verstört usw. zu sein) ging es auch net anders, jedoch fing es an zu sprechen. "Ähm...mein Meister hat euren Prospekt gelesen und ähm...er wünscht, dass ich euch zu ihm bringe. Er hätte da noch einige Fragen wegen dem Popcorn und öhm...der Cola.", stotterte der Ork. Nach diesem tollen und fast stotterfreien (A.: Naja, für einen Hirni ist dieser Vortrag wirklich gut gelungen.) starrten das teuflische Duo den Ork mit geöffneten Mündern an. Doch Hellcookie rieß sich zusammen. "Äh, wie kommt der von dort *zeigt in Richtung TV* eigentlich hierher*zeigt auf Flurboden*?", fragte sie verwirrt. Kaum hatte Hell das ausgesprochen, griff der Ork nach den beiden und schleifte sie mit in ein Portal (A.: Jetzt hast du die Antwort, Cookilein!*ggg*), welches offentsichtlich im Hausflur stand. Jedoch ging etwas schief. Das Fratzengesicht war einfach zu dämlich den Zauberspruch korrekt aufzusagen. (A.: jaja, dumm & hässlich, wie Nacht finster!). Nun gut, so landeten die beiden Dämoninnen (zusammen) getrennt vom Geistigumnachteten mitten in einer Art Sitzung. Eine dunkelhaarige Person mit spitzen Ohren hielt gerade eine Rede. 


	5. Fremde aus fernen Ländern

"Fremde aus fernen Ländern" oder Wat, wer bist du denn?  
  
"Fremde aus fernen Ländern, äh...wer oder was seid ihr und woher kommt ihr?", sagte bzw. stotterte der Redner. Die beiden Geschäftsfrau...wir meinen naturlich Geschäfts-dämoninnen befanden sich auf einer Lichtung und waren umringt von langhaarigen Transen (A.: Liebe Leser, bitte nicht schlagen!Diese Bezeichnung ist net ernst gemeint!Elben sind doch meine*Iarquellewen/Azubi-Teufelchen* Schnuckis!!!)mit Spitzohren, einem Gnom mit behaarten Füßen (*Autorinnen gehen schon mal in Deckung, falls etwas in ihre Richtung fliegen sollte*), einem alten Knacker mit Nikolausbart (Gandalf), Zwerge und Menschen. Alle starrten die Neuankömmlinge an und es entstand ein peinliches Schweigen. Es war so still, da hätte man sicherlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Nach einer langen Zeit, wie es allen vorkam, räusperten sich Hellcookie und Azubi- Teufelchen. Auf die Frage, woher sie kommen, stotterten sie ähnlich, wie das dunkelhaarige Spitzohr. Hellcookie: Zu Hause... Azubi-T. : Film... Hellcookie: Türklingel... Azubi-T. : Ork... Hellcookie: Portal... Beide : Hier... Das dunkelhaarige Spitzohr ließ aber nicht locker. "Aha, wer seid ihr und woher kommt ihr genau?"bohrte er weiter nach. "In den Staub, Spitzohr! Ich bin die Fürstin der Dunkelheit in spe! Man nennt mich Azubi-Teufelchen."sagte sie selbstbewusst und mit erhobenem Haupt. "Und ich bin Hellcookie!" "Nennt mir eure Namen, Spitzöhrchen!"sagte die Teufelin. "Wir sind die Erstgeborenen und wir sind keine Spitzohren, sondern Elben! Und mein Name lautet Elrond", stellte sich nun Spitzöhrchen vor und weil er nicht unhöflich sein wollte, stellte er die anderen verdutzten Ratsmitglieder auch vor. "Hey du alter Sack! Es heißt nicht Elben, das heißt Elllfen *betont*!", meinte das teuflische Keksle. Ein blonder Elb sprang wütend auf. "Zügelt eure Zunge in Gegenwart des hohen Lords!", fauchte der Elb. Jaja, der gute alte Glorfindel! Hach, als Balrogschlächter besitzt man eben etwas Temperament. ^o^ (A.: Balrogschlächter versus Dämonen*hihi*) "Lord? Wo soll hier einer sein?", fragte Azubi-Teufelchen überrascht mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. "Glorfindel meinte mich", sagte der Halbelb etwas genervt. Daraufhin fing die Fürstin der Dunkelheit in spe an zu kichern und wischte sich dann die Lachtränen aus den Äugchen (A: larquellewen: Ich liebe diese Verniedlichungen. Selbst eine Dämonin ist dann putzig! *ggg* ) "Du und ein Lord? Du bist doch nur ein unbedeutender Sterblicher, im Gegensatz zu mir! Und nun, wo zum mir sind wir hier eigentlich?", sprach die große Dämonin. Im Laufe dieses Gespräches fing eine Ader an Elronds ehrwürdiger Stirn wie wild an zu pochen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ergriff das Wort. "1. BIN ich unsterblich, wie jeder andere Elb auch! "2. BIN ich ein Lord und "3. seid IHR in MEINEN Bruchtal inmitten einer Ratssitzung!", schrie er schon fast. "Bruuchtal?? Ach deswegen haben hier alle nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber hat nicht diese dämliche Ding, dieser Ork, nicht irgendwas von Mordor gefaselt?", fragte nun Hellcookie verwundert. "Sprecht nie wieder diesen Namen hier aus!", fauchte ein anderer Elb. "beruhigt euch Erestor! Was wollt ihr in Mordor?", versuchte Elilein die Situation zu retten (A.T.: Wie ich schon sagte, Verniedlichung und Kosenamen mag ich! Elrond ist ein tolles Opfer, aber wir haben noch viele andere potentielle Opfer, der wirklich charismatische Prinzelein Legobaustein, `tschuldigung, natürlich war Prinz Legolas gemeint. *ggg*) "Sprecht seid ihr Verbündete von Sauron?", fragte Lego energisch. Er war (so) voller Elan aufgesprungen, dass er in Gedanken Ilúvatar dankte, dass er sich nicht mit einem Fuß in Stuhlbein verheddert hatte. Denn der Arme hatte damit schon schmerzliche Erfahrung gemacht. Nun genug davon, zurück zur Sitzung. Es herrschte Schweigen. Hellcookie starrte den blonden Elb an und fing an zu sabbern. "Hört auf zu sabbern und beantwortet die Frage von Prinz Legolas!", meinte Onki Elrond genervt. "Memo an mich selbst: Kopfschmerztabletten kaufen, Beruhigungstee trinken, in Zukunft darauf achten, wer her so ankommt! Ich bekomm noch Migräne. Vielleicht sollte ich bald in Rente gehen. Hoffentlich verschwinden alle miteinander!", dachte sich Elrond. 


	6. Fragen über Fragen Schauspiel in einem R...

"Fragen über Fragen / Schauspiel in einem Rat"  
  
Hellcookie räusperte sich. "Wir sind nicht mit diesem Sauertopf verbündet! Das haben wir gar nicht nötig! *pah*", sagte Hellcookie gereizt. "Genau, denn wir sind der Anfang vom Ende!", stimmte ihr die Teufelin in spe zu. Alle Anwesenden seufzten erleichtert. Danach führten die Ratsmitglieder mit den Dämoninnen eine Diskussion, um fragen wie "Woher kommt ihr?" und "Welcher Rasse gehört ihr an?" zu besprechen. Auf die frage woher sie denn kommen antwortete Azubi-Teufelchen: "Wir kommen aus einer anderen Welt, aus meinem reich, aus den abgründen der Hölle..." "Das ist aber nicht dein reich!", unterbrach sie Hellcookie "Du bist nur so´n Azubi! Du hast es nicht einmal geschafft die Welt zu erobern! Du scheiterst an sterblichen! Und außerdem bist du noch dem Chef unterstellt, wie jeder andere Dämon auch! Bin gespannt wann du seinen Posten übernimmst, wenn überhaupt!". Jedermann war in diesem Augenblick baff und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort des Azubis. Die Fürstin in spe bekam wieder Farbe. Eine ihrer Augenbraune zuckte bedrohlich. Man könnte sagen, dass dies die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm sei.(A.: the perfect storm *ggg*) Nach einer Schweigeminute fuhren alle Lebewesen in Bruchtal zusammen, denn die teuflische Fürstin gab lautstark ihre Meinung kund. "Ich werde die Herrscherin der Hölle sein! Ich bin ein Azubi, na und? Immerhin sind meine taten und ich berühmt! Sie stehen in der Bibel! Hast du vergessen wer Pompei und Atlantis hat untergehen lassen? Genau, nur so´n Azubi! Ich bin die Eine und ich werde seinen Platz einnehmen! Denn es kann nur Eine geben!" konterte sie. "Den letzten Satz hast du jetzt aber von den Unsterblichen geklaut! Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, hast du vergessen, dass Methos&Co(A.: Sind aus "Highlander". Wir wissen, net genau, wer von denen für Pompei verantwortlich ist!*schäm*). Für Pompei verantwortlich waren?", stichelte Hellcookie weiter. "Jaja, und wer hat die vier Apokalyptischen Reiter des Bösen dorthin geschickt? Richtig, ich war´s, du vorlautes Gör!", brüllte Azubi- Teufelchen. Nun, dieser streit ging noch ein paar Minuten und man konnte sicher sein, dass man dieses Gebrüll sogar in Mordor bei Sauertopf, ähm Sauron hörte. Also hielt sich während dessen ganz Imladris die Ohren zu. Doch bei zwei Spezien war der Streit sehr schmerzhaft. Die Hobbits und die Elfen, ähm Elben lagen fast schon am Boden vor Schmerzen und hielten sich verzweifelt die sensiblen Ohren zu. Nach einer Weile, welche den gepeinigten Zuhörern wie Jahre vorkam, waren die Gesichter der zwei Frauen rot angelaufen und sie schnappten nach Luft. Der Rat und ganz Bruchtal war froh über die plötzliche stille. Jetzt konnten die Elben nur noch zu Eru bzw. Ilúvatar beten, dass sie kein Tinnitus bekommen würden. Man stelle sich nur einmal einen Elben vor, der dies Jahrhunderte hat, höchstwahrscheinlich würde er schizophren werden oder sich nach den Hallen Mandos sehnen. Aber genug der Spekulationen. "Nun gut, nach dieser anstrengenden Konversation wäre es gut eine kleine Pause zu machen, wenn der Lord nichts dagegen hat.", meine Gandalf. "Ihr sprecht ein wahres Wort, Milhrandir. Wir alle könnten nach diesem Schauspiel Ruhe gebrauchen! Nach dem Mittagessen werden wir uns hier wieder einfinden!", stimmte Elrond mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu. Alle waren damit zufrieden und verließen allmählich die Lichtung. "Danke Gandalf. Jetzt kann ich endlich mit Bilbo zum Essen gehen! Ich sterbe noch vor Hunger!", sagte der Gnom Frodo. Gandalf bekam nur die Hälfte mit, da er in Gedanken vertieft war. Doch den letzten Satz bekam er noch mit und erwiderte: "Mein lieber Frodo, ihr Hobbits denkt doch nur ans Eine!" Dabei schüttelte er den Kopf und verschwand im Hause Elronds. Der Halbelb stand noch etwas da, musterte das teuflische Duo und dachte über die temperamentvollen weiblichen Wesen nach. "Seid ihr Freund oder Feind? Warum kam ein Ork zu ihnen? (Jaja, der liebe Eli stellte sich so seine Fragen, aber wusste keine Antworten)." Als er aus seiner Starre erwachte, rief er nach den Dienern, welche kurze Zeit später mit zwei anderen hübschen Elben erschienen. "Man, die Zwei sehen aber dem alten Knacker von Lord ziemlich ähnlich!", dachte sich Azubi-Teufelchen. So was in der Art dachte sich zeitgleich auch ihre Geschäftspartnerin. Einer der beiden ergriff das Wort und richtete es an Elrond. "Wie ihr seht, sind wir wieder hier. Wir müssen auch noch etwas mit euch besprechen Va...", doch weiter kam er nicht, da er von seinem Zwillingsbruder unterbrochen wurde. "Sagt, wer sind diese himmlischen Damen, Vater?" 


	7. Himmlische Damen oder vorprogrammiertes ...

"Himmlische Damen" oder das vorprogrammierte Chaos  
  
"Himmlische Damen" oder das vorprogrammierte Chaos  
  
Elrond und die beiden "himmlischen Damen" waren richtig perplex. Um es detaillierter zu erfassen, schwirrten den drei riesige Fragezeichen über den Köpfen und starrten sie mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an. Um es noch mal kurz zu fassen: sie schauten wie Autos! (A: Oder wie Ampeln : ) Doch alle drei sprachen dann wie aus einem Mund überrascht :" Himmlische Damen?" aus Onki Elrond kam dann zu Wort. "Elladan, Elrohir, dies sind Neuankömmlinge aus einer anderen Welt.", informierte Elrond seine Sprösslinge. "Ihr habt ja Hörner und Spitzohren meine Dame", sprach Elladan zu der Fürstin in spe. "Naja, als Damen kann man die beiden nicht unbedingt bezeichnen. Sie stellten uns sogar schon ihr Temperament zur Schau. Ihr habt doch sicherlich die Diskussion zwischen ihnen mitbekommen.", sagte der Lord von Bruchtal mit einem spöttischen Unterton. Den Junior Elronds ging ein Lichtlein auf. "Ach, die waren für den Lärm verantwortlich. Und zu uns Ada (Vati) sagst du immer wir wären schlimm.", grinste Elrohir. "Die beiden sind mir sympathisch. Sie sind bestimmt auch nett!", stimmte ihm sein Zwillingsbruder zu. Elrond schüttelte nur den Kopf und hoffte, dass Imladris bloß ganz bleiben würde. Denn Zwillinge + Dämoninnen waren in seiner Rechnung = CHAOS! Er beschloss später seinen Berater Erestor nach der Versicherung von Imladris zu fragen. Denn sicher ist sicher. Das war Onkel Elis Wahlspruch und Lebensmotto! Der letzte Satz Elladans brachte aber Azubi-Teufelchen zur Weißglut. "ihr kleinen Möchtegern-Lords könnt mich mal kreuzweise! Ich bin Azubi-Teufelchen, die Fürstin der Dunkelheit in spe und die neben mir ist Hellcookie, das Oberhaupt der Kekse. Wir sind Dämoninnen und alles bloß nicht nett! Schreibt euch das hinter eure Spitzohren!", fauchte sie. Doch Bruchtals Version von Laurel&Hardy waren ganz und gar nicht eingeschüchtert. Warum auch? Ihr Papa würde im Notfall schon alles richten. Na ja, dass dachten die beiden eben immer. So beschlossen die Chaoten das teuflische Duo in ihre Zimmer zu bringen. Elrond und die Angesprochenen konnten gar nicht erst etwas dagegen einwenden, da Elladan sich Azubi-Teufelchen und Elrohir Hellcookie geschnappt hatten und sie hinter sich herschleiften. Zu guter letzt blieben nur noch der hohe Halbelb mit seinen zwei Dienerinnen, welche das Schauspiel mit Amüsement ansahen. Jaja, man könnte sogar Eintrittsgeld verlangen. Aber genug vom Marketing, denn wir schweifen wieder ab. Elrond gab seinen Bediensteten den Auftrag den "Damen" Kleidung zurecht zu legen und sie zum Mittagessen zu schicken. Er selbst wollte sich zuerst einen Beruhigungstee machen. Denn er war schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste und so ein Herzinfarkt ist mit Sicherheit auch für einen Elben nicht gerade lustig. So verließ auch er den Rat und begab sich in Richtung Küche. 


	8. Zieh dich aus kleine Maus

Zieh dich aus kleine Maus oder Sturzflug Runde 1 Zieh dich aus kleine Maus oder Sturzflug Runde 1  
  
*Währendessen bei den vier Verrückten* "So, da wären wir nun", meinte Elrohir und öffnete sogleich die Tür. "So, jetzt helfen wir euch beiden aus den Kleidern, denn ihr wollt euch bestimmt umziehen", sagte Elladan mit einen anzüglichen Grinsen. "Einen Scheiß werdet ihr machen! Ihr verpisst euch jetzt, aber dalli!", fauchte Hellcookielein. (A: Die beiden Dämoninnen haben getrennte Zimmer) Doch so schnell gab sich die männliche Version von des doppelte Lottchen nicht geschlagen und zogen und zerrten die "himmlischen Damen" jeweils in ihre Zimmer. "Grummelbrummel(Hellcookie: Was so viel heißt wie "Ich lieber etwas essen!"), brummt das teuflische Kekslein beleidigt. Man sah nur noch, dass die Türen synchron geschlossen wurden. *Bei Azubi-Teufle und Elladan* "Wollt ihr euch nicht zum Essen umziehen?", fragte Elladan. "Wollt IHR euch nicht verkrümmeln?", konterte die Fürstin der Dunkelheit in spe. "Nein....nicht wirklich!", grinste der Elb spitzbübisch. Bei ihr begann wieder die Augenbraue bedrohlich zu zucken und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. "Wenn du nicht schleunigst gehst, dann werde ich nachhelfen!", knurrte Azubi-Teufelchen. *Zeitgleich bei Hellcookile und Elrohir* "Ihr könnt euch nun umziehen, meine Liebe.", sprach Elrohir und grinste dabei über beide Spitzohren. "1. Bin ich nicht EURE Liebe, 2. Bin ICH nicht lieb und 3. zieh ich mich nicht vor euch um, Spitzohr!", fauchte Hellcookie. "Mein Name ist Elrohir, und wie heißt du?", fragte er. "Man nennt mich Hellcookie! Und nun RAUS!", erwiderte sie. "Und was ist, wenn ich nicht gehen möchte?!", grinste er schelmisch. "Dann werde ich euch rauswerfen!", meinte Hellcookie einigermaßen ruhig. Doch weder Elladan noch Elrohir wollten die Zimmer verlassen. Das Ergebnis war, dass die Zwillinge einen kostenlosen Freiflug durch die geschlossene Tür bekamen(A.:Kommt ein Elbchen geflogen*sing**ggg*). Der arme Elrondlein hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, da er sich kurz vor den Zimmern der Neuankömmlinge befand. Er hatte nämlich vor nachzuschauen , was seine Sprösslinge mit den Naturgewalten von Frauen machen und wie es schien hatte er Recht gehabt. Jetzt bot sich ihm ein Bild, dass sich wohl für immer in sein Gedächtnis brannte. Seine Söhne, die Erben Imladris, lagen vor seinen Füßen und der Boden wies Holzsplitter auf. Als er die Zimmertüren betrachtete sah er die Löcher darin. Nun ging ihm ein Kronleuchter auf(A.:Und Gott sprach, es werde Licht!^o^). Seine Söhne wurden durch die Tür geschleudert. Es traten ebenfalls Lucifers Nachfolgerin und ihre Geschäftspartnerin frisch umgezogen in den Flur. Sie trugen dunkelblaue Kleider mit Fledermausflügeln. Der Stoff fiel gut und war schön mit silbernen Stickereien verziert. Sie sprachen Elrond an, denn er hatte wieder diesen Oh-mein-Gott-womit-bin-ich-gestraft-Blick darauf. "Die Beiden sind selbst schuld, wir haben sie gewarnt", meinte Hellcookie beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Genau, als wir uns umziehen wollten, wollten sie einfach nicht gehen", stimmte die Gehörnte zu und stemmte zur Unterstreichung ihrer Empörung die Hände in die Seiten. Bei den Dämoninnen konnte man ein psychopathisches Flackern in den Augen sehen. In diesem Moment nahm sich der Lord Bruchtals vor, die zwei Frauen nicht zu reizen(A.:Girl Power*brüll*). Er hatte keine Lust auf einen Freiflug, schon garnicht durch eine Tür. Da die Zwillinge auch wieder zu sich kamen und ihnen keine Cartoon-Vögelchen mehr um die Köpfe schwirrten, machten sich alle zum Mittagessen auf.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Wir bitten um Commis...*Hundeblick* 


	9. Lass dich knuddeln

"Lass dich knuddeln!"/ "Prinzlein in Nöten"  
  
Beim Mittagessen verlief soweit alles ohne Komplikationen. Rechts von Azubi- Teufelchen saß der Hobbit Pippin und links von ihre Freundin. Hellcookie war richtig happy(A.:If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands...*sing*) und musste aufpassen nicht zu sabbern, da Prinz Legobaustein, ähm...'tschuldigung Prinz Legolas neben ihr saß. Die Oberdämonin war genervt, denn Pippin hatte sehr schlechte Tischmanieren (A.: Ja, selbst IHR hatte man Tischmanieren beigebracht, dafür hat sie sonst keine!*ggg*) und stoffte, wie die anderen Fresssäcke, alles Essbare in sich, als wäre dies ihre Henkersmahlzeit. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich der Fressorgie ab, doch dass, was sie sah gefiel ihr auch nicht besser. Die Mini-Elronds saßen heute mal nicht ihrem alten Herrn, sondern ihr genau gegenüber. Sie stöhnte und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als die beiden ihr frech zu zwinkerten. "Haben die immer noch nicht genug, oder muss ich sie nochmal fliegen lassen", fragte sich die Genervte. Doch sonst passierte nichts mehr erwähnenswertes, außer, dass Azubi-Teufle dem Düsterwaldelben zur Hilfe kam, da sich der Oberkeks an ihn geknuddelt hatte und ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Was glaubt ihr wohl, wie er darauf reagierte?? (A.: Er schaute wie ein Auto???) Richtig, seine Ohren wurden rot, da es ihm ziemlich peinlich war. (A.: Verdammt, doch net).Es gefiel ihm insgeheim schon, denn er mochte sie irgendwie auf ihre schräge Art und Weise. Doch in der Öffentlichkeit? "Was würde wohl ada dazu sagen, wenn er das sehen würde?", fragte sich Legolas. (Iarquellewen: Ich weiß es!!Er würde schauen, wie ein Auto!!-Cramwen: Baka, der doch net!!) Tja, des war zu viel. Das Publikum schaute wie Autos (Iarquellewen:Endlich!!)und wollten wissen. wie es weiter gehen würde(A.: Sind echt sensationsgeil!!). Das Problem so gelöst, dass Legolas ihr mit einem freundlichem Lächeln versprach am Abend mit ihr durch Bruchtal zu schländern. Sein Anhängsel war einfach begeistert und grinste vergnügt. Jaja, ein wahrer Gentleman eben. Dabei kam Elro die Idee sich an den "himmlischen Damen" zu rächen. "Dani wird bestimmt mitmachen", dachte er sich. Als das Essen vorbei war, war es Zeit für?? Na, was? Los ratet! (A: Für " Der Preis ist heiß"?)Genau, für den rat (A.: Shit, scho wieder falsch). Der Kandidat bekommt ein Flugticket dür die Hölle! Rückflug ausgeschlossen, denn einmal Hölle immer Hölle!*eg*  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please send us some comments!!! 


	10. Der Rat Runde 2

"Der Rat Runde 2"/ "The show must go on"  
  
An erster Stelle wollen wir azubi-ithron und DarkBlueMoon für die Kommis danken!! Wir hoffe, dass die Story jetzt besser zu lesen ist!wir haber sehr viele Absätze eingebaut! Wir drücken einfach mal die Daumen und hoffen! Wenn jemand dazu Bilder sehen will, kann dies bei www.animexx.de!! Doch haben wir einen anderen Nick dort!!Wir haben die Geschichte unter Iarquellewen (aka Azubi-Teufelchen) veröffentlicht. Enjoy it!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Beim Rat*  
  
"Der Ring muss zerstört werden", sagte Elrond ernst.  
  
"Ähm, warum?", fragten die Neuankömmlinge irritiert. Elrond klärte sie über die Geschichte von Sauron und dem Ring auf.  
  
"Typisch Mann, braucht einen Ring um die Welt zu erobern", meinte die Teufelin mit erhobener Nase.  
  
"Memo an mich selbst: Ring schmieden lassen!", dachte sie sich jedoch.  
  
Nachdem geklärt war, was mit dem Ring passieren und wer behilflich sein würde, kamen die Geschäftsfrauen auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen.  
  
"Ähm, wir hätten da mal 'ne Frage. Wie zum Henker kommen wir eigentlich wieder nach Hause?", wollte das teuflische Duo wissen.  
  
"Ich kann euch dabei nicht behilflich sein, doch so denke ich, könnte die Herrin des goldenen Waldes euch helfen.", sagte Elrond nachdenklich.  
  
"Am besten ihr schließt euch uns an, zumindest bis Lothlórien, dem goldenen Wald", meinte Gandalf Graurock. "Grummelbrummel", brummte Hellcookie leise und die Fürstin fluchte ebenfalls leise "Shit". Doch, da die Dämoninnen keine andere Wahl hatten, stimmten sie schließlich zu.  
  
"Zum Glück, so werde ich die auch los", dachte sich Elrond erleichtert. Der Herrinnen der Elemente war es ein Lichtblick, dass sie dann die verrückten und aufdringlichen Zwillingen loswerden würden.  
  
*Unterdessen im weitentfernten Mordor*  
  
Jeder Ork oder sonstige Untertane des dunklen Herrschers ging ihren zugewiesenen Arbeiten nach. Was im Klartext, foltern oder Drecksarbeit machen, heißt. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang, doch etwas ließ Orks und gar Höllentrolle zusammenfahren. Es war ein extrem lautes Geschrei aus Barad-dûr zu vernehmen.  
  
*Barad-dûr*  
  
"Du hirnverbrannter Spacko, wo sind die zwei?", brüllte Sauron einen zusammengelauerten Ork an.  
  
"Ver...verzeiht, Mei...Meister! Ich...ich habe..."stotterte der Ork ängstlich. Denn es war bekannt, dass Hiops-Botschafter schöne Folterstunden vor sich hatten, bis sie jeh starben.  
  
"Du hast sie verloren", schrie Sauron den letzten Teil des Satzes aus.  
  
"Du vermaledeiter Spasti, wie konntest du es bloß wagen, ohne sie vor mein Auge zu treten", knurrte der Einäugige (A.: Cyclob!!!*ggg*).  
  
"Ich hab' wohl 'nen Fehler bei dem Zauberspruch gemacht", meinte der Ork leise flüsternd.  
  
"Finde heraus, wo sie sich befinden und bring sie mir", sagte er nun etwas ruhiger.  
  
"Memo an mich selbst: In Zukunft Nazgul solche Aufgaben übertragen. Wenn die Zwei bei den falschen auftauchen und die Wind bekommen, was ich vorhabe, könnte es Probleme geben. Und ausserdem will ich wissen, was Popcorn und Cola ist.", dachte sich Sauron.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Let's get ready for rumble

"Let's get ready for rumble" oder "Turntaubenschießen"  
  
Nachdem geklärt war, dass die dämonischen Frauen mitgehen würden, wurden sie gefragt, ob sie irgendwelche Fähigkeiten hätten oder kämpfen könnten.  
  
"Natürlich", antworteten die Angesprochenen synchron. Daraufhin beschloss Lord Elrond, ihre Fähigkeiten zu prüfen, indem er Leoglas und Glorfindel dazu verdonnerte mit ihnen auf den Trainingsplatz zu gehen. Alle waren "einverstanden". Legolein war ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, denn Leggi wurde Hellcookie und Glorfindel Azubi-Teufelchen zu geteilt.  
  
"Naja, er als Balrogschlächter müsste eigentlich mit ihr fertig werden...*gedankliche Schweigeminute*hoffentlich!", dachte ich Elrond.  
  
"Warum ich, warum ausgerechnet ich???Als hätte mir der Balrog nicht ausgereicht, nein, jetzt darf ich noch mit einen anderen Dämonen fertig werden", dachte sich zeitgleich Glorfindel und seufzte. Die Fürstin der Dunkelheit in spe war auch net begeistert.  
  
"Toll, wirklich toll! Jetzt soll ICH MICH von einer Transe trainieren lassen(*Autorinnen gehen mal wieder in Deckung, falls sich ein unidentifiziertes fliegendes Objekt nähern sollte*)! Der alte Lord scheint Alzheimer zuhaben oder suizidgefährdet zu sein.", dachte sie verärgert. So entließ Onki Eli alle aus dem Rat.  
  
*Beim Training*  
  
Sie gingen auf eine Lichtung, wo Zielscheiben in verschiedenen Abständen aufgestellt waren. Cookie und Teufelchen waren es leid in einem Kleid zu trainieren, so zappten/schnippsten sie sich Trainingklamotten her. Das teuflische Keksle trug eine schwarze Leggins, schwarze Stiefel und eine blaue Tunika (A.:Näturlich passend zu ihren Strähnchen!*ggg*).  
  
Der Rotschopf trug ebenfalls schwarze Stiefel, aber eine dunkelrote Leggins und die dazu passende Tunika and last but not least ihren heißgeliebten schwarzen Umhang.  
  
Die "Mentoren" gaben beiden Bögen und stellten sich hinter ihre "Lehrlingen", um ihnen Hilfestellung zu geben. Legolas "umarmte" die Herrin der Kekse von hinten, da er ihr half den Bogen zu halten. So versuchten sie ins Schwarze zu treffen. Doch es gelang einfach nicht (A.: Blindfisch, Blindfisch!*evilgrin*).  
  
Nach 5 Versuchen beschlossen sie erstmal eine Pause zu machen. Noch bevor die Gehörnte dran kam, dachte sich Glorfindel: "Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie für Fähigkeiten haben". Doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass seine "Schülerin" seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Denn als er ihr auf die gleiche Art und Weise helfen wollte, wie Leogbaustein, passierte etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Hand weg, sonst Hand ab. Und weg mit dem Bogen.", knurrte sie Glorfindel über ihre Schulter an. Er und die beiden anderen Zuschauer waren verwirrt.  
  
Die Herrin des Feuers machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre, da sie eine Art unsichtbaren Bogen hielt und wie aus dem Nichts ein Feuerpfeil erschien(A.: alà Sailor Mars). Sie zielte jedoch nicht auf die Zielscheiben, sondern auf die Baumkrone rechts daneben und schoß blitzschnell 2 Feuerpfeile hinein. Doch zielte sie beim 2. mal weiter rechts. Gerade als Glorfindel was sagen wollte, hörte man 2 Schreie und sah 2 Körper aus dem Baum fallen. Doch bevor sie auf den Boden einschlugen (Iarquellewen:Hä?Wer schlägt den Bogen?- Cramwen:Niemand, du baka! Jemand fliegt auf die Fresse!), hielt Hellcookie mit einer Handbewegung (dreht die Hand) die Zeit an und ihre Partnerin winkte mit ihrem Ziege- und Mittelfinger in ihre Richtung.  
  
Kurz vor den Trainierenden streckte sie ihre flache Hand aus, um die "UFOs", bzw. UEOs,(UEO=Unidentifiziertes Elbisches Objekt) zum Stillstand zu bringen. Die beiden Lehrmeister waren überaus überrascht.  
  
1.) wegen dieser Demonstration der Kräfte der Dämoninnen, und  
  
2.) waren die beiden Personen, die gerade Vögel spielten (A.:Die hamm' halt auch nen Vogel! Wo sind die Zwangsjacken?*eg*), Elrohir und Elladan. Beide Frauen lösten ihre Bänne und so flogen die Zwillinge vor den Vieren auf die Gosch'. Sie waren irritiert, doch Herrscherinnen von Elementen gingen mit den Worten "Genug gesehen?".  
  
Zurück blieben 4 verwirrte Elben, die wie Autos ihnen hinterher schauten. (A.:Ey, was guckst du?!*ggg*) Währenddessen hatten sich Elrond und Gandalf versteckt und zugesehen. (A.:Jaja, immer diese Paparazzi und Spanner!) Beide waren baff.  
  
"Mithrandir, die beiden haben große Kräfte! Ich spüre es! Sie haben uns nur einen Bruchteil dessen gezeigt, wozu sie wirklich im Stande sind. Darauf würde ich wetten!", sagte Elrond ruhig und mit ernster Miene.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht mit dem Feind kooperieren. Um was wettest du?Um deinen tollen selbstgebrannten Schnaps?"sagte Gandalf.  
  
"Schluckspecht", murmelte Elrond leise(A.:Jep, der gute alte Alki Gandi). 


	12. Guck mal, wie das pickst!

"Guck mal, wie das pickst" / "Oh, war ich das etwa?"  
  
Hallöchen, da sind wir wieder!!  
  
*Beim Trainingsplatz* Elrohir und Elladan wurden aufgeklärt, was ihnen wiederfahren ist. Ihre Reaktion? Genau...sie schauten wie Autos. Die beiden gingen daraufhin und die stehengelassenen Elben (A.: Jaja, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt!! *ggg*) waren sich einig, dass sie noch mehr von diesen Fähigkeiten sehen wollten.  
  
Sie begaben sich zu den Zimmern der Dämoninnen und sie schafften es tat- sächlich die Frauen noch einmal auf den Trainingsplatz zu schleifen. Lego versuchte wieder dem Höllenkeks das Bogenschießen beizubringen und Glorfindel entschied, dass sie einen Nahkampf machen. Onki Eli und der Alki Gandi sahen natürlich wieder zu (A.: Die alten Spanner!!).  
  
Hellcookie traf immer noch nicht richtig. Legsi und Cookie machten eine Pause, als sie sahen, wie Glorfindel und Azubi-Teufelchen gegeneinander kämpften. Sie kämpften ohne Gnade und es erinnerte an einen Buffy- oder Matrix-Kampf. Sprich Azubilein kickte, trat, boxte, machte Flickflacks und Salti.  
  
Doch man sah, dass der Balrogschlächter ein mehr als würdiger Gegner war. So kämpften, sprangen (Glori&Azubi) und schossen (Legsi&Cookie) einige Zeit lang. Währenddessen gesellten sich Elronds Spösslinge und sein Ziehsohn sich zum Istari und zum Lord von Imladris. Gandalf überlegte mittlerweile wirklich Eintrittsgeld zu verlangen. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er vorerst.  
  
Auf der Lichtung ging es immer noch richtig zur Sache. Prinzlein und das teuflische Kekslein schossen fleißig weiter. Legobaustein war stolz auf seine Schülerin, denn sie hatte es endlich geschafft die Zielscheibe zu treffen. Und Hellcookie war so glücklich, dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel.  
  
Aber da sie noch nicht ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, übten sie weiter. Gleichzeitig waren die anderen Beiden zum Schwertkampf übergegangen. Die Teufelin hatte sich ihr Katana hergeschnipst. Ihr Katana hatte einen schwarzen Griff mit roten Musterungen (Ornamente) und die Klinge glänzte in der Sonne. Glorilein attackierte sie, doch sie parierte jeden seiner Angriffe.  
  
Sie waren so vertieft in ihrem Kampf, dass Azubi-Teufelchen in die Schusslinie eines Pfeiles kam. Denn Legsi hatte Hellcookie etwas gekitzelt, sie konnte nicht mehr und so ging auf einmal der Pfeil durch und traf statt das Ziel etwas anderes. Es war die Fürstin der Finsternis in spe. Der Pfeil hatte sich von hinten ins ihr Herz gebohrt und die Pfeilspitze schaute dem bleichem Glorfindel entgegen.  
  
"Oops, war ich das etwa?", fragte Hellcookie ungläubig. "Du blöde Kuh", schrie die Gehörnte noch, bevor sie nach vorne kippte. Doch bevor ihr Körper auf den Boden aufschlug, sprang ihr Glorfindel entgegen und fing sie in seinen Armen auf.  
  
Na, seid ihr schon gespannt, wie es weitergeht?? Wir wissen es schon!!*ggg* Also schön Kommis, Morddrohungen oder Kritiken schreiben!! 


	13. Ich bin wieder daha!

"Ich bin wieder daha!!!" / "Keksjagd"  
  
Alle Zuschauer waren zutiefst geschockt über das Geschehnis. Eine Fürstin lag tot in den Armen Glorfindels, erschossen von der eigenen Freundin. Legolas starrte seine Schülerin an und die Leiche. "Ich muss weg", sagte Hellcookie mit einem leichtem Anflug von Panik. Alle waren wirklich verwundert über das, was sie gerade sagte.  
  
"Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach gehen", rief Glorfindel aufgebracht. "Macht euch keine Sorgen! Sie ist unsterblich, nichts kann sie wirklich töten. Nehmt den Pfeil raus. Doch da ich keine Lust auf eine Folterstunde habe, gehe ich jetzt." erwiderte sie etwas unter Stress.  
  
Denn Legolas hatte die Pfeilspitze abgebrochen und hatte den Rest aus dem Rücken der Fürstin gezogen. Langsam kam wieder Leben in die Gestalt in Glorfindels Armen. Dies machte das Oberhaupt der Kekse wirklich nervös und keine 5 Sekunden später sprang die "Tote" auf ur Überraschung der Elben und des Menschen. Sie schrie zum Angriff und sprang in Richtung Hellcookie.  
  
Jedoch war diese gerade noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Jetzt wurde es erst recht unterhaltsam, denn die Schwarzhaarige ergriff Flucht vor dem Rotschopf, doch diese hatte sich an ihre Fersen geheftet(A.: Mit Tacker und so...*ggg*).  
  
Sie rannten durch ganz Bruchtal. Unterdessen waren alle anderen Zeugen dieses Schauspiels immer noch in ihrer Starre. So kniete der Balrogschlächter zum Beispiel noch immer auf den Boden und betrachtete seine Arme, wo noch vor kurzer Zeit eine Leiche lag.  
  
So, aus die Maus!!! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was noch schönes (Iarquellewen: Ich fühle mich direkt angesprochen. Ich hasse diesen Namen! Als ob mein richtiger Vorname nicht schon schlimm genug wäre! *heul*- *Cramwen tröstet Iarquellewen*) So bis zum nächsten Klick, wenn es heißt: "Hölle versus Mittelerde"!! 


	14. BRUCHtal oder Scherben bringen Glück

"BRUCHtal" oder "Scherben bringen Glück"  
  
Ein Dank gebührt an dieser Stelle Nillithiel und soph!! Die beiden lieben Kommischreiberinnen!! Hier für euch, dass nächste Kapitel!! Plus Nachschlag!! P.S.: Wer mal etwas von "Sataan - die Serie" hören möchte, der kann dies auf der Seite  
  
2299196b117c5. Viel Spaß beim hören!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Durch die Verfolgungsjagd wurden nicht nur Elben über den Haufen gerannt, sondern auch Blumentöpfe, Vasen und alles, was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war, zerstört. Doch wurden ebenfalls Onki Elis Lieblingsblumen zertrampelt (A.: Was für Trampeltiere!! Tze Tze). Damit nicht genug, denn sein Lieblingsblumentopf ging auch zu Bruch (A.: Sie sind ja auch in Bruchtal! *eg*). Nun ja, zurück zur Keksjagd. Hellcookie rannte um ihr Leben, als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre. Nun gut, um genau zu sein, war dem auch so!! *ggg*  
  
Beide schrien durch die Gegend. Hierzu mal eine Kostprobe. Azubi *brüll*: Du blöde Kuh! Bleib stehen, damit ich dich killen kann!! Helli *schreiend*: Nein!!! Azubi *knurrend*: Bleib stehen, ich krieg dich ja doch!! Helli *rufend*: Kriegst du nihicht!! Azubi * sauer*: Krieg' dich wohl!! Helli *frech*: Nö!!!  
  
Bei dieser Aussage des teuflischen Kekses, legte die Gehörnte nochmals an Tempo zu. Hellcookie schaute während sie rannte über ihre rechte Schulter und ihr wurde langsam wirklich Angst und Bange. Die Teufelin hatte sie fast eingeholt. "Hilfe, Legolas, Onki Eli...Hiiilllffee!", rief sie verzweifelt. Bei diesem Schrei lösten sich alle anderen aus ihrer Starre. Glorfindel, Legolas und Lordlein Elrond machten sich auf dem Weg einen Mord zu verhindern.  
  
"Ich werde dich erwürgen, vierteilen und an meinen cukica (kroat.: Hündchen!!) Zerberus verfüttern. Er liebt Kekse", schrie sie psychopathisch. Sie stand kurz davor die Herrin des Wassers in die Hände zu bekommen, als auf einmal 'Findchen, Legochen und Elrondchen (Iarquellewen: Och, wie herzallerliebst!! Ich liebe Verniedlichungen, ganz besonders bei Elrond, Legolas, Glorfindel und den Zwillingen!! Für Haldir muss ich mir auch noch schöne aussuchen!! *eg*)auftauchten und sich zwischen der Jägerin und der Gejagten stellten. Lego und Glori hielten Azubi-Teufelchen fest, welches kein leichtes Unterfangen war, und Hellcookie versteckte sich hinter den Herrn Imladris'.  
  
"Onki Eli, Hilfe, sie will mich killen", sagte sie mit unschuldiger Stimme und als er über seine Schulter zu ihr sah, setzte sie noch einen Hundeblick auf (A.: Jep, die Hunde haben den von UNS gelernt! Bewährt sich immer wieder! ^o^) "Ich bin nicht dein Onki Eli", stöhnte er genervt. Er schloß die Augen und massierte sich mit dem Daumen, Zeige- und Mittelfinger die Stirn. "Ich kriege noch Migräne", dachte er gequält.  
  
Das Bild war einfach für die Valar. Da standen der Balrogschlächter, der Düsterwaldprinz, die versuchten eine Teufelin festzuhalten(A.: Mit Handschellen und so? *ggg*) und der hohe Lord von Imladris, der wiederum für eine Dämonin als Versteck und Schild diente, mitten im ziemlich verwüsteten Bruchtal (A.: Jetzt passt der Name wenigstens!! *eg*).  
  
Onkel Elrond zickte grade rum wegen seinen Blumen und seinem Blumentopf und am Rande auch wegen dem restlichen Schaden. Doch hatte er nicht vor den beiden Verursacherinnen den Befehl zu geben aufzuräumen, da sie es 1.) sowieso net gemacht hätten und 2.) würden sie sich wahrscheinlich wieder fetzen.  
  
"Nun gut, zieht euch zum Abendessen um", sagte er, die Standpauke beendend. "Ab...", versuchte Azubilein, doch wurde ihr Protest mit einem "Scht, kein aber" von Elrond, welcher keinen Wirdespruch duldete, gestoppt.  
  
Oh man(n)/Frau/Dämon(in), das war vielleicht ein Satz zu guter letzt. naja, bis zum nächstenmal!!  
  
Eure Dämoninnen 


	15. Spaziergänge oder Kiss me

"Spaziergänge in Bruchtal" / "Kiss me"  
  
Auf in die Runde 12!!!  
  
Nach dieser Hetz-, bzw. Keksjagd ging jeder Beteiligte wieder in seine Gemächer, um sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. Hellcookie und Azubi- Teufelchen zogen nun wieder ihre normalen Kleider an, welche frisch gewaschen und zusammengelegt auf den Betten in deren Zimmern lagen(A.: Was für ein Satz!).  
  
Sie zogen sich um und begaben sich seperat zum Speisesaal, in welchem sie schon zu Mittag speisten. Die Sitzverteilung war wieder anders. Elrond saß an seinem Platz, Glorfindel links und Gandalf rechts neben ihm. Helli saß mit Legolas und Gimli Azubi-Teufelchen gegenüber. Diese wurde jedoch von Elladan und Elrohir "belagert". Während des Essens laberten die Zwillinge die arme Teufelin zu, welche sich schon in Gedanken Foltermethoden für die zwei Laberbacken ausdachte.  
  
Doch versuchte sie um Fassung zu ringen, da Elrond immer noch sehr sauer auf sie und ihr Mordopfer war. Also beschloß sie einfach an die gute alte Hölle zu denken. Ab und zu schaute sie in Richtung "Bald-toter-Keks" und diese quittierte diesen bösen Blick mit einem aufgesetztem, unschuldigem Lächeln. Doch passierte nichts weiteres erwähnenswertes.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Legolas mit Cookie, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel geworden und Sterne standen am Himmelszelt (A.: Gott, wie romantisch!!). Er wanderte mit ihr durch Bruchtal. Der Prinz war innerlich froh darüber mit Hellcookie mal alleine sein zu können. Es stand außer Frage, wie die Keksin darüber dachte. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. (Iarquellewen: Och, wie herzallerliebst! Das ist mittlerweile eines meiner Lieblingswörter! Welche die anderen sind, werde ich euch bei gegebenen Zeitpunkt sagen!*ggg*Cramwen: meins ist "Mist").  
  
Nach einer Weile des peinlichen Schweigens, hakte sich Cookie bei Legsi ein und fragte ihn über sich aus. Woher er genau kommt, wie seine Familie so ist, was er für Hobbies hat und ganz am Rande auch, ob er vielleicht schon vergeben ist. Doch als er diese Frage hörte, schwieg er. Als sie bei einer Brücke ankamen, sah er ihr mit seinen himmelblauen Augen (A.: Deine blauen Augen machen mich so sentimental, so blaue Augen!! *sing*) in ihre Kulleraugen und sagte: "Nein, doch habe ich mein Herz an das liebste und süßeste Wesen verloren, von dem ich eigentlich nichts weiß".  
  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch kam ihr nichts über ihre Lippen. Ihre Wangen liefen rot an, als sie sah, dass er sich zu ihr herunterbücken wollte, um sie zu küssen.  
  
To be continued  
  
Na, was denkt ihr??? Diese Cliffhanger sind ziemlich gemein, gell??*eg* Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie der erste Kuss von ihnen anläuft, dann klickt euch beim nächsten Mal wieder rein, wenn es heißt: Hölle versus Mittelerde. 


	16. BungeeJumping ohne Seil oder Begossene P...

"Bungee-Jumping ohne Seil" / "Begossene Pudel"  
  
Doch sprang aus dem Nichts Azubi-Teufelchen und schrie: "BUH". Die beiden Turteltäubchen erschraken sich dermaßen, dass sie von der Brücke ins kühle Naß fielen. Als sie wieder an der Wasseroberfläche auftauchten, schauten zu ihr nach oben.  
  
"Och, sieh mal einer an. Zwei Turteltauben, die aussehen wie begossene Pudel. ich dachte, ihr könnt eine Abkühlung gebrauchen. Rache ist eine Speise, die man eiskalt serviert", sagte sie und lachte teuflisch. noch bevor die beiden Wasserratten etwas unternehmen konnten, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Legolas und Hellcookie sahen sich gegenseitig an. "Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns umziehen würden", sagte er enttäuscht. Sie war nicht im Stande zu antworten und nickte daher nur. Sie schwammen beide ans Ufer und Legobaustein half seiner Liebsten aus dem Wasser.  
  
Sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Palast Elronds. Doch der Prinz begleitete sie noch bis zu ihrer Zimmertür. "Ich danke euch für diesen Abend", sagte Helli verlegen und betrachtete mit großem Interesse ihre tropfnassen Stiefel, da er nicht sehen sollte, dass sie rot anlief. "Nein, ich muss mich bedanken. Es würde mich freuen, wenn wir dies widerholen könnten", entgegnete Legolas sanft mit einem liebreizendem Lächeln. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah in seine Augen, welche so sanft und liebevoll waren, und nickte lächelnd.  
  
Doch bevor sie in ihr Zimmer gehen konnte, hielt er sie fest, hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn, wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht und ging grinsend von dannen. Zurück blieb eine verdattert dreinschauende Hellcookie, die ihr Glück nicht fassen konnte.  
  
To be continued  
  
Na, wie hat es euch gefallen??? Morddrohungen und eventuelle Kommis sind erwünscht!!! 


	17. Spitirtuosen, Kekse und ihre Folgen oder...

[u]"Spirituosen, Kekse und ihre Folgen" oder "Let me see you stripped"[/u]  
  
Auf in die Runde 14!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nach einer Weile löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und zog sich um. Sie beschloß nach ihrer Spielverderberin zu suchen (A.: Ein normaler Mensch würde eher vor ihr flüchten! Aber Helli isch au net normal*ggg*). So ging sie durch den Palast, öffnete (A.: Sesam öffne dich!) viele diverse Türen, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg.  
  
Doch aus der Bibliothek drangen komische Geräusche hervor. Neugierig ging sie auf die Tür zu und machte diese einen Spalt weit auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, schockierte sie zutiefst.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir und Azubi-Teufelchen saßen in Sesseln, unterhielten sich und lachten.  
  
"Sa' mei is des ne Hallu?", fragte sich Hellcookie laut.  
  
"Ja, wenn haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht eine Turteltaube? Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du auch bist (A: Den Satz haben wir uns einfach von Lestat aus dem Movie "Queen of the Damned" geliehen)", sagte die Dämonin mit einem Grinsen. Die zwei anderen konnten sich ebenfalls kein schmunzeln verkneifen.  
  
Dafür war die Geschichte und diese Aktion gerade, einfach zu komisch. Doch da Elladan verhindern wollte, dass wieder eine Hetzjagd anfing, versuchte er alle auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. "Komm schon, setz dich zu uns", sagte er beschwichtigend.  
  
Elrohir brachte derweil 4 Gläser, 5 Karaffen Apfelwein seines Vaters und noch eine geheimnisvolle Karaffe.  
  
"So, wie wäre es mit einem Spielchen?", fragte er mit süffisantem Lächeln,. nachdem er jedem ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
"Was meinst du mit einem "Spielchen" ", fragte die Spielverderberin misstrauisch.  
  
"Ich meine eine besondere Art von Poker", meinte Elladan.  
  
"Strippoker, um genau zu sein", fügte er noch in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Und wie sieht die aus", fragte nun Hellcookie irritiert.  
  
"Naja, das ist nun irrelevant, da wir erst einmal normales Poker spielen", meinte Elrohir mit wissenden Blick in Richtung Zwillingsbruder, welcher diesen mit einem frechen Grinsen quittierte.  
  
Das Spiel begann und jeder gewann immer mal wieder. Doch, da sie alle außer Elladan schon ziemlich angetrunken waren, gingen sie nun in die andere Art über. Doch konnten Hellcookie und ihre Freundin nichts dagegen einwenden, da sie eben sehr angesäuselt waren. Ihr Reden war nur noch Gelalle.  
  
So spielten sie STRIPPOKER!!!!  
  
Elladan trug noch alles, außer seine Stiefel, da er nüchtern war.  
  
"Rache ist süß", dachte er.  
  
Um seinen Rachefeldzug erfolgreich durchzuführen, trank er aus einer speziellen Karaffe, welche in Wirklichkeit nur Apfelsaft beinhaltete. Er spielte nur den Betrunkenen.  
  
Azubilein trug nur noch ihr Kleid, Cookielein nur noch ihr Oberteil und ihren Rock.  
  
Doch stand Elrohir nun auf einem Tisch und strippte gerade, als sich die Bibliothektür öffnete und jemand zum Vorschein kam.(A.: na los, ratet mal!! *eg*)  
  
Dieses Bild würde sich ebenfalls ohne Zweifel in sein Gedächtnis brennen und die Valar lachten sich in diesem Moment sicherlich ihre Allerwertesten ab. Dieses Schaupiel war auch einfach zu herrlich(Iar.: Da ist noch ein Lieblingswort von mir! *ggg*).  
  
Da saßen bzw. standen seine Söhne und die zwei verrückten Weiber sturzbetrunken umringt von leeren Apfelweinkaraffen (A.: Flasche leer!! Bzw. Karaffe leer *ggg*)  
  
Doch das Schlimmste war, dass SEIN SOHN Elrohir nur noch in Boxershorts (sie hatte rote Herzchen drauf) bekleidet auf einem Tisch stand und erotisch mit seinen Hüften wackelte.  
  
Die anderen 3 kicherten nur noch ungehalten und Hellcookie versuchte dem Betrunkenen, dem Stripper und der Gehörnten klar zu machen, dass rosa Kaninchen um sie herumhoppelten.  
  
Jedoch war dies nur Halluzination, da Elladan sie mit Keksen gefüttert hatte und Kekse hatten drogenähnliche Wirkungen auf sie. Nun gut, es wurde Elrond langsam zu viel. Seine Ader an der Stirn hatte wieder wie wild angefangen zu pochen.  
  
"Was zum Henker geht hier vor", schrie er lauthals mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. Erst jetzt merkten die vier Spaßvögel, dass er im Raum stand.  
  
"Duhu Onki Eli, da hoppeln rosa Häschen", versuchte Helli ihm mit unschuldigem Ton weiß zu machen. Er sah sie irritiert an und ließ den Blick zur Teufelin schweifen, welche etwas blass um die Nase war und zur seiner Überraschung nichts sagte.  
  
"Schrei doch nicht so rum, du alter Sack. Wir sind doch nicht taub. Aber was nicht ist, kann noch werden. Außerdem sollte man in deinem Alter auf seinen Blutdruck achten.", sagte sie jedoch.  
  
"Naja, wenigstens ist SIE noch NORMAL", dachte er gequält. Dennoch war er wirklich überrascht, dass sie dies in einer normalen Lautstärke sagte.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! Was geht hier vor und zieh dich gefälligst wieder an, Elrohir!", herrschte er seine persönlichen Chaoten an.  
  
Doch da es nichts brachte, nahm er sich vor die zwei nochmals zu fragen. "Geht endlich! Ich erwarte morgen eine Erklärung", sagte er noch bestimmt und ging sauer raus.  
  
Alle anderen machten sich zu ihren Zimmern auf, besser gesagt torkelten. Elladan wollte Azubi-Teufelchen "stützen", diese jedoch schuckte ihn weg. Sie blieb noch kurz stehen, da sie auf die Drogierte wartete, die nun felsenfest daran glaubte, dass die rosa Häschen sie verfolgten.  
  
Als sie Elladan noch etwas sagen wollte, sah sie an der Stelle, an welche er zuvor gestanden hatte, den halbbekleideten Elrohir. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte auch nicht mehr auf die Herrin der Kekse warten, also ging sie einfach in "ihr" Zimmer.  
  
Sie zog sich aus und ihr Negligée an und stieg ins Bett. Wenn sie Kerzen angezündet hätte, hätte sie erkannt, dass jemand anderes in "ihrem" Bett nackt lag.  
  
*Bei Hellcookie*  
  
"Seh' ich aus, wie 'ne Möhre oder warum verfolgen die mich?", fragte sich Helli. Sie seufzte und ging daraufhin in "Ihr" Zimmer. Zog sich ebenfalls um (sie trug ein Nachthemd) und begab sich zu Bett. Jedoch war dies nicht ihr Bett, sondern das eines Mannes.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Na, unsere Lieben, was denkt ihr wird passieren?? Ihr könnt nur spekulieren!!! *ggg* Hier ist die Liste mit den Männern!! In welchem Bett landet Azubi- Teufelchen und in welchem Hellcookie?  
  
Elrond? Elladan? Elrohir? Glorfindel? Aragorn? Erestor? Gimli? Bei den Hobbits? Boromir? Legolas? Gandalf?  
  
Ratet schön und schreibt eure "Favos"!! Ggg Bis dann und schön fleißig Morddrohungen, Liebesbriefe oder sonstige Kritiken schreiben!! 


	18. Der Morgen danach oder Sturzflug Runde ...

Kap. 15: "Der Morgen danach" oder "Sturzflug Runde 2"  
  
So ihr lieben, jetzt werdet ihr über die nächtlichen "Aktivitäten" aufgeklärt! Read and enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Der Morgen graute schon, als Azubi-Teufelchen sich im Bett umdrehte und etwas zufassen bekam (Nein, nicht die Kronjuwelen !! Schande über euch!!). Ihre Hand glitt tastend nach oben und datschte im Gesicht von jemandem herum. Sie öffnete erst ein Auge, doch dann riss sie erschrocken das Zweite auf und sah Elladan nackt (Bettdecke ist bis zur Hüfte) mit anzüglichem Grinsen und mit verstrubbelten Haaren neben sich liegen.  
  
Sie schrie, rutschte von ihm weg und fiel rücklings aus dem Bett. "Na, mein Schatz, war es genau so schön für dich, wie für mich?", fragte er mit süffisantem Lächeln und stieg aus dem Bett. Jedoch hatte er sich um die Hüften herum bedeckt. Sie stand auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Das kann nicht war sein, wir haben ES nicht getan! Mit Dir bestimmt nicht! Niemals im Leben! Du willst mich nur verarschen!" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Oder war ich so breit, dass ich es wirklich getan hab? Aber ich kann mich an nichts erinnern!", dachte sie sich. "Aber... aber, wie kannst du nur diese heiße Nacht vergessen. Glaub mir, ich werde sie NIE vergessen!", fragte er. "Dabei haben wir alle möglichen Sachen gemacht! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gelenkig bist!", grinste er weiter.  
  
"NEIN, sei still! Das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit, nun gut, ich bin gelenkig, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache! Denn wir haben nicht den Beischlaf vollführt!", schrie sie schon fast. So ging dieses Gespräch noch 5 Minuten, dann konnte sich Elladan das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und fing nun an zu lachen.  
  
"Du hast recht. Wir haben es NICHT getan. Aber du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Das war meine Rache! Obwohl ich hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn dieses Spektakel der Wahrheit entsprechen würde!", lachte er. Da wurde die Veräppelte richtig sauer. "Wie kannst du es wagen?", knurrte sie bedrohlich und ging auf ihn zu. Sie kickte ihn kurzerhand aus dem Fenster. Er fiel und verlor während des Fluges seine Bedeckung. Zurück blieb eine wütende Dämonin, welche sich auf dem schnellsten Weg anzog und das Zimmer verließ.  
  
*Bei Hellcookie* Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase, als sie merkte, dass sie irgend etwas umarmte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah genau in die ihres Geliebten, der sie glücklich anlächelte. Sie wollte schreien, doch drückte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, um dies zu verhindern.  
  
"Keine Angst, es ist nichts passiert. Du bist einfach mitten in der Nacht zu mir gekommen. Als ich dich bemerkte, warst du schon eingeschlafen. Und schlafende Schönheiten soll man nicht wecken.", sagte er liebevoll und strich mit seinem linken Daumen über ihre stark gerötete Wange (A: Naja, eigentlich heißt es ja "Schlafende Hunde soll man nicht wecken", aber so passt es doch ganz gut! *ggg*).  
  
"Komm stehen wir auf, bevor dich jemand sucht! Du weißt, wen ich meine! Obwohl ich mein Bett nicht verlassen möchte", meinte er. Hellcookie war einfach perplex und nickte. Sie zogen sich um, natürlich standen sie Rücken zu Rücken. Doch beide spickten ab und zu mal zum anderen rüber.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig waren hörten sie einen schreienden Mann. Als sie aus dem Fenster guckten, sahen sie einen nackten Elladan auf dem Boden liegen. Er stand auf, verdeckte sich so gut es ging und rannte in den Palast. Die zwei Verliebten starrten sich gegenseitig an und sagten synchron: "Azubi- Teufelchen". Sie beschlossen einfach mal Hände haltend zum Essen zu gehen. Doch zur vor dem Speisesaal ließen sie ihre Hände los.  
  
Bei Elladan  
  
"Verdammt, schnell weg, bevor mich Vater sieht", fluchte er leise. So bedeckte er sich und rannte in den Palast. In einem dieser labyrinthähnlichen Gängen stieß er auf Glorfindel, welcher wie ein wenig verdattert dreinschaute. Als sich seine Verwirrung legte, lachte er Elladan schallend aus.  
  
"Sag Elladan ist es nicht zu zugig so herumzulaufen? Azubi-Teufelchen, vielen, vielen Dank. Endlich habe ich meine Rache bekommen. Und gleich in so einer Form.", sagte er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Nackte wurde über beide Ohren rot und rannte weiter. Unterwegs traf er auch noch auf seinen Vater. Er hatte gerade einen Teetasse in der Hand (Berühigungstee! Ggg) und hatte ein Schluck daraus genommen und als er seinen Sohn nackt herum flitzen sah, spuckte er diesen Schluck aus. Elladan rannte jedoch weiter und kam endlich in seinem Zimmer an. Er zog sich um und begab sich mit hoch rotem Kopf zum essen.  
  
Beim Frühstück  
  
Jeder war wieder zu Gegen und sie hatten die gleichen Plätze, wie beim Abendessen tags zuvor. Doch war die Atmosphäre sehr angespannt. Elrond beäugte seine Söhne kritisch und ebenso machte er es mit den beiden "Damen". Hellcookie und Azubi-Teufelchen waren leise und aßen einfach nur. Beide hatten noch sehr starke Kopfschmerzen und dieser Kater war einfach ziemlich heftig. Sauforgien hatten eben ihre Nebenwirkungen in den verschiedensten Arten. Stichwort: Nackt durch die Gegend flitzen. ^o^  
  
Elladan ging es auch nicht besser als den anderen, denn er schaute beschämt auf seinen Teller. Denn jedesmal, wenn er den Kopf hob und sich um sah, sah er einen grinsenden Glorfindel, einen wütenden Elrond, einen etwas verwirrten Gandalf und von Azubi-Teufelchen bekam er einen "Wenn Blicke töten könnten"- Blick. Also versuchte er es zu vermeiden. Elrohir hatte ebenfalls einen gigantischen Kater und das Kauen und Schmatzen der Hobbits verursachten, dass er gequält aufstöhnte. Die anderen Anwesenden waren verblüfft über diese "ruhige" Situation.  
  
Nach dem Essen ließ Elrond seine Söhne und die Naturgewalten von Frauen zu sich ins Arbeitszimmer kommen. Es war sehr geräumig, besaß einige Schnitzereien in den Wänden, große Regale für Dokumente, 4 Sessel und einen gigantischen Schreibtisch - auf welchem sich Unterlagen stapelten und nur darauf warteten bearbeitet zu werden - und dahinter ein thronartiger Sessel.  
  
Doch waren auch Glorfindel und Gandalf zu Gegen. Alle 3 waren auf die Erklärung der "Säufer" gespannt, außerdem wollten Glori und Gandi das Spektakel nicht verpassen. Elrond saß auf seinem "Thron" hinter seinem Tisch, Gandi stand rechts neben dem Tisch, beschloß sich jedoch auf einen Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Glori saß am Fenstersims, welcher sich rechts hinter Elronds Schreibtisch befand. Alle 3 hoben ihre Blicke, als es an der Türe klopfte und kurz darauf 4 vermummte Gestalten das Zimmer betraten.  
  
"Setzt euch! Du, Elladan bleibst stehen.", sagte Elrond mit ernster Miene. "Erzählt nun, was gestern vorgefallen ist", sagte Gandalf. Die 4 erzählten ihren "Verhörern" alles. "Wie kommt ihr nur auf die Idee unschuldige Frauen betrunken zu machen?", zischte er. "Unschuldig?", fragte Glorfindel amüsiert und mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. "Es war nur ein Streich", verteidigte Elladan sich und seinen Bruder. "Ich habe genug von euren Streichen", schimpfte Elrond. "Streich? Und wie konntet ihr nur ohne mich so ein Saufgelage machen?", fragte Gandalf schnippisch.  
  
Alle starrten den Istari an. "Elladan, erkläre mir, warum du nackt durch den Palast gerannt bist", verlangte Elrond. In diesem Augenblick wurde Azubi-Teufelchen und der Angesprochene rot über beide Spitzöhrchen und Glorfindel musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht anfing loszulachen, als er die Gesichtsausdrücke sah und an seine Begegnung der etwas anderen Art dachte.  
  
"Dieser unverschämte Fatske behauptet, dass wir intim geworden sein sollen. Daraufhin habe ich seine Impertinenz mit einem Tritt bestraft.", knurrte die Dämonin sauer. "So sieht für dich also ein Scherz aus? Elrohir, hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen. Wer tanzte halbnackt auf dem Tisch, als ich rein kam?!", sagte Elrond mit scharfem Ton, als er sah, wie Elrohir auf diese Erklärung reagiert hatte.  
  
"Ja Vater", sagte er kleinlaut und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Gandalf schaute dumm aus der Wäsche. "Man, da hab ich was verpasst! Verdammt!", fluchte Gandalf innerlich. "Ich finde eure Sprößlinge hätten eine Strafe verdient. Oft spielten sie Streiche, doch nie wurden sie dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen", meinte Glorfindel mit hinterlistigem Lächeln.  
  
"Ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee. Lord Elrond, noch ist Bruchtal nicht vollkommen repariert worden. Es gibt noch sehr vieles, was sie tun könnten." "Das ist eine Ausgesprochen gute Idee. Und zusätzlich werden sie für die Fress..., äh ich meine Hobbits kochen.", stimmte Elrond dem Vorschlag des Blondies zu. "Sehr gut. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ich hatte eine Rache an den Zwillingen und Bruchtal wird repariert. (A.: Heißt es dann Ganztal? *ggg*)", dachte der Balrogtöter zufrieden.  
  
Nachdem dies geklärt war, gab Gandalf bekannt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen würden. "Eru, sei dank, dann werde ich die Weiber, den Schluckspecht und Co. Los", dachte Onkel Elrond fröhlich, jedoch blieb seine Miene unverändert. "Nun gut, geht jetzt. Azubi-Teufelchen, Hellcookie. Da eure Namen zu auffällig sind, werde ich euch elbische Namen geben. Azubi-Teufelchen, ab heute wirst du "Daewen" heißen. "Dae" bedeutet "Schatten". Und du Hellcookie sollst den Namen "Cramwen" bekommen. Da du mir die Übersetzung deines Namens gabst, kam mir dieser Name in den Sinn, denn "Cram" bedeutet "Preßkuchen". Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit euren neuen Namen zufrieden", verkündete Elrond feierlich.  
  
"Verdammt, jetzt gibt mir der Spitzohr auch noch einen elbischen Namen. Na ja, wenigstens passt die Bedeutung", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. "So, kusch, kusch. Bereitet euch für morgen vor." sagte Gandalf in einem leicht schwulem Ton und verscheuchte sie mit den Händen. "Wir sind doch keine Hunde. Unverschämtheit, grummelbrummel", brummte Hellcookie beleidigt.  
  
"Halt, Daewen. Ich muss mit euch reden. Und Jungs, ihr könnt gleich anfangen aufzuräumen", meinte Glorfindel. Alle bis auf Gandalf und Elrond verließen das Arbeitszimmer, da sie noch einiges wegen der Fahrt besprechen wollten. Glorfindel und die Fürstin der Dunkelheit gingen in sein Gemach. Helli suchte unterdessen nach ihrem Schnucki und die Sprößlinge Elronds fingen mit den Aufräumarbeiten an, denn sie mussten ja noch den 4 Freßsäcken was kochen.  
  
Bei Glori & Azubi  
  
Sein Zimmer war in der Tat luxuriös. Es besaß schöne Schnitzereien an den Schränken, an den Wänden und ein wundervolles Himmelbett. Bei diesem Einrichtungsgegenstand blieb ihr Blick haften. Glorfindel schien es zu merken. "Ich mag es eben etwas verspielt, bequem und bevorzuge große Spielflächen", erklärte er mit einem verführerischem Lächeln. Sie räusperte sich, da sie bei diesem Lächeln rot anlief. "Nun gut, ihr scheint Ein Spielkind zu sein. Doch warum wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie mit erhobenem Haupt und verschränkten Armen vor der Brust. 


	19. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich

"Was sich neckt, das liebt sich" oder "Was ist das denn?"  
  
"Wieso so formell? Ich wäre dafür, wenn wir uns duzen würden.", entgegnete er.  
  
"Na meinet Wegen."  
  
"Nun ich wollte mich erdenklich zeigen dafür, dass du Elladan...nun, wie soll ich sagen...bestraft hast.", sagte er mit verführerischem Lächeln und schritt auf die verblüffte Teufelin zu. Zirka 10 cm vor ihr blieb er stehen und blickte in ihre Augen.  
  
"Verdammt, dieses Lächeln. Scheiße, noch mal, was denk ich da eigentlich", dachte sie bestürzt.  
  
"Und wie hast du vor, dich zu bedanken?", fragte sie mißtrauisch.  
  
"Ganz einfach", sagte er in ihr Ohr flüsternd.  
  
"So" und küsste sie. Zu erst war sie zu schockiert, um zu reagieren, doch sie erwiderte ihn zu Glorfindels Überraschung. Sie krallte ihre Hände in sein Haar und zog ihn noch näher zu sich.  
  
"Du spielst mit dem Feuer. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, verbrennst du dich", keuchte sie , als sie ihre Lippen zur Luftaufnahme trennten.  
  
"Doch hätte es sich gelohnt und Brandwunden heilen", flüsterte er heiser zurück.  
  
Von beiden hatten sich die Augen verfinstert, als tobe ein Sturm in ihnen. Sie fingen wieder an sich zu küssen, doch waren diese fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Als sie wieder von einander abließen, fragte er sie keuchend nach der Bedeutung ihrer Kette.  
  
"Damit fange ich Seelen. Es ist ein Privileg, welches nur der zukünftigen Herrscherin der Finsternis besitzt.", raunte sie.  
  
"Meine Seele gehört dir schon, seid ich dich beim Training in den Armen hielt. Ich bin dir verfallen, melamin.", entgegnete er ihr und trug sie daraufhin auf seinen Armen zum "Spielplatz".  
  
So fielen sie über einander her und rissen sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Kleider vom Leib.  
  
"Äh. Was. Ist. Das. Denn?", fragte Glorfindel verwirrt.  
  
Sie erklärte ihm die Funktion und den "Öffnungsmechanismus" des BHs.  
  
So landete auch er bei den Fetzen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit  
  
Sie lagen beide auf dem Rücken mit unkoordiniertem Atem und geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Oh, verflixt. Ich muss los. Ich habe eine Besprechung mit Elrond", sagte er etwas in Hektik und erhob sich vom Bett. Er zog sich erstaunlich schnell an, doch bevor er seine Gemächer verließ ging er noch einmal zum Himmelbett und küsste Daewen leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.  
  
"Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Konversation, melamin", hauchte er noch einmal mit einem leuchten in den Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Hey, was soll ich mit dem Bett machen2, rief sie ihm nach, als er zur Tür eilte.  
  
"Elladan und Elrohir sollen es reparieren. Bis später meine Wildkatze", sagte er mit einem kecken Zwinkern.  
  
So hier die Erklärung für das kaputte Himmelbett: Beide sind eben sehr...temperamentvoll...verspielt...ihr wißt schon, was wir meinen. ^o^  
  
Doch nun ging er wirklich zu Elrond. Etwas gehetzt kam er bei ihm an. Elrond versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht. Dafür war das Erscheinungsbild seines Gegenübers einfach zu amüsant. Da stand er, der Balrogschlächter, vor ihm mit komplett verstrubbeltem Blondschopf, Kratz- und Bisswunden und einem dicken fetten Knutschfleck am Hals. Wenn ihr euch nun fragt, warum er dies sehen konnte, so lautet die Antwort, dass er in der Eile zwar angezogen war, doch hatte er vergessen seine Tunika ganz zu zuknöpfen.  
  
"Nun, wie es scheint, hattest du entweder eine interessante Unterhaltung oder du hast eine Dämonin... "gezähmt" ", meinte Elrond schelmisch. "Wie soll ich sagen, mein Lieber. Sie ist einfach eine Wildkatze, ein Wildfang. Ach übrigens, wenn du deine Söhne siehst, richte ihnen aus, dass er doch bitte mein Bett...repariert.", sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Mein lieber Glorfindel, du bist einfach einmalig. Erst bekämpfst du Dämonen, jetzt läßt du sogar eine Dämonin in dein Bett", lachte der Lord von Imladris. "Daewen ist eben in jeder Hinsicht einmalig", entgegnete der Lädierte. Die zwei Frauen waren wahrlich Unterhaltung pur. Ob öffentlich oder eben privat. Glorfindel knöpfte sich seine Tunika nun zu und setzte sich in einen Sessel vor Elronds Mammutschreibtisch. So unterhielten sie sich.  
  
Bei Daewen  
  
"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Aber dieser Kerl ist einfach wow. Dieser Waschbrettbauch und Knackarsch schnurr", dachte sie zufrieden lächelnd. Sie stand auf und zappte sich neue Klamotten her, da die Vorgänger nur noch Fetzen waren. So verließ sie die Gemächer Findels.  
  
Beim Mittagessen  
  
Alle waren zum wiederholtem Male am Tisch versammelt. Jeder starrte Glorfindel und Daewen an, da man die Knutschflecken der beiden sehen konnten. Diese befanden sich an den Hälsen. Vor allem war es komisch, dass sie auf einmal nebeneinander saßen. Beide ignorierten die ungläubigen Blicke. "Du sag mal...Was hast du mit dem Blondschopf gemacht?", fragte Cramwen. Sie und ihr Betthase wurden etwas rot. "Das geht dich nen scheiß an", knurrte sie und ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich. "Wir haben nur ein wenig über ihre Bestrafung an Elladan gesprochen", erwiderte Glorfindel gelassen.  
  
"Geredet, aber klar", sagte Cramwen ironisch. "Genau, das Gleiche hat Lilith schon einmal gesagt. Stichwort: Methos. Erinnerst du dich daran, Lilith?" "Ähm, wieso nennt sie dich Lilith und wer zum Henker ist Methos?", fragte Glor-findel mit einem Hauch von Eifersucht in der Stimme. "Das ist mein richtiger Name. Aber nur sie und andere Dämonen nennen mich so", entgegnete Daewen. Ihr war dieses Verhör unangenehm.  
  
(A.: Lilith(hebräisch: die Nächtliche): Böse Nachtdämonin, die Männer verführt, ihnen den Samen und das Blut aussaugt, sie auf grausame Weise tötet und sie in die Hölle wirft. Schwangere Frauen sind durch sie ebenso gefährdet und Säuglinge werden von ihr getötet. Lilith, auch als Lichträuberin bekannt, gilt als erste Frau im Paradies (noch vor Eva). Sie weigerte sich beim Sex unten zu liegen, da sie dem Manne gleich ist und wurde deswegen aus dem Paradies verbannt und dämonisiert. Seitdem gilt sie als die Mutter aller Dämonen. Jetzt versteht ihr hoffentlich, warum wir sie so genannt haben!)  
  
"Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass dich dein Schnucki Methos sogar Lili genannt hat und dich weiterhin so nennt", sagte Cramwen mit einem frechen Grinsen. "Er ist nicht mein Schnucki", knurrte Lilith ihre Freundin an. "Ja, nur dein "Spielfreund" und "Onkel Doktor"", sagte sie breit grinsend. Alle Anwesenden waren wieder einmal Zeugen eines "dämonischen Schauspiel". Vor allem war Glorfindel angespannt. "Na warte, du vorlautes Gör", schrie sie Cramwen an und warf mit Gegenständen. Cramwen jedoch ließ die Zeitanhalten und rannte zur Tür.  
  
Daewen warf den Stuhl Cramwens per Telekinese in ihre Richtung. Doch wich sie aus und als die Tür aufging, traf der Stuhl Elrohir. Er kam gerade aus seinen Gemächern, da er mit seinem Bruder Bruchtal aufgeräumt und für die Hobbits gekocht hatte, hatte sich nur kurz frisch machen wollte. Jedoch wurde er von einem fliegendem Stuhl KO geschlagen. Elladan und Legolas brachten ihn wieder in seine Räume.  
  
Beide gingen dann zum Speisesaal zurück und zu ihrer Überraschung hatten sich Daewen und Cramwen beruhigt. Sie aßen alle fertig und zogen sich nun zurück, denn am nächsten Morgen, wollten sie aufbrechen. Cramwen schnappte sich Legolas und wollte mit ihm den Rest des Tages genießen. Glorfindel und Daewen "unterhielten" sich wieder, als sie geklärt hatten, dass Methos Vergangenheit war.  
  
Na, seid ihr geschockt??? Wir hoffen es zumindest!!! *ggg* Schön fleißig Reviews und Commis schreiben!!! Hundeblicke 


	20. Glorfindels Geschenk

"Glorfindels Geschenk" oder "Juhu, sie sind weg"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren alle aufbruchbereit. So standen nun alle Gefährten vor Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond, Arwen und den Zwillingen. Die Sprößlinge Elronds wollten eigentlich mit auf diese Pilgerfahrt, wie sie es nannten, doch durften sie nicht mit. Elrond war der Meinung, wenn die zwei dabei wären, würde es Mord und Totschlag geben und für sie eher ein Trip zum Spaß nach Mordor sein. Und außerdem, wer sollte dann Bruchtal aufräumen?! Strafe musste eben sein! Auch, wenn er sich selbst damit bestrafte, dass die Zwillinge ihm sicherlich noch für längere Zeit in den Ohren damit liegen würden.  
  
Glorfindel und Daewen waren sichtlich lädiert, da sie tags zuvor mehrere "Debatten" hielten. Er schien etwas traurig zu sein und so schenkte er seiner Wildkatze ein "Schmusekätzchen". "Hier zum Abschied. Sie heißt Iûlchen (iûl=Glut) und hat das gleiche Temperament wie du.", sagte er und zeigte seine Hände, welche ziemlich offensichtlich Begegnungen mit Krallen erhalten hatten.  
  
Das "Wildkätzchen" war sehr irritiert, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern nickte nur mit einem wissendem Lächeln und setzte sich die Katze auf ihre rechte Schulter. "Namárie, mellyn-nîn (meine Freunde? Stimmt das so?). Möge eure Fahrt von Erfolg gekrönt werden. Zieht nun mit dem Segen meines Volkes. Und vergesst nicht die zwei Damen außerhalb von Imladris Daewen und Cramwen zu nennen. Möget ihr beiden einen Heimweg finden. Namárie, mellyn-nîn.", verkündete Elrond erhaben.  
  
So verließen die Gefährten Imladris und der Schluckspecht diente ihnen als Reiseführer. Natürlich wollte er eine Gage dafür, aber Elrond sagte ihm, dass es hier schließlich um die Zerstörung des Einen Ringes ginge und hierfür ein Honorar unpassend wäre. Nach längerer Debatte hatte Gandalf aufgegeben. So reiste er nun mit ein paar verrückten Menschen, Weibern, Gnomen, einem Zwerg und einer Transe(Anm.: Bitte nicht schlagen!).  
  
"Juhu, endlich sind sie weg", dachte Elrond erleichtert. "Ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen werden? Was ist, wenn sie sich in jemanden verliebt? Ach, aber dafür ist ja Iûlchen dabei", dachte sich jedoch Glori.  
  
So verließen die Beknackten, ähm gomen nasai, natürlich die Gefährten Imladris und der Schluckspecht diente als Fremdenführer. Natürlich ohne Gage, zum Leidwesen Gandalfs. Tja, man kann net alles hoba!! Unterwegs wurden sie von Spannern Sarumans entdeckt, so beschloß Gandalf über den Paß des Caradhras zunehmen.  
  
(Anm.: LEUTE; DASS IST JETZT WIRKLICH WICHTIG!!! AN DIESER STELLE HABEN WIR UNS AM BUCH ORIENTIERT!!!) Sie befanden sich gerade beim Aufstieg, als es sehr stürmisch wurde. "Der Berg will uns nicht passieren lassen", meinte der Stelzer, pardon, Streicher. "Willst du mich verarschen. Dieser beknackte Berg soll leben? Ich glaub, du kiffst zuviel", erwiderte Daewen und Iûlchen war durch die rasche Bewegung, welche sie machte, fauchend auf den Boden gesprungen. Zum Glück für die Katze. Denn just in diesem Moment traf sie der Blitz. Tja, Iûlchen hätte 1 ihrer 9 Leben verloren.  
  
Alle starrten die Verkohlte an. "Der Geist des Berges mag keine Beleidigungen", erklärte die Schnappsdrossel. "Na warte. Niemand brät mich! Mit dem werde ich ein paar Takte reden.", sagte der Blitzableiter äußerst aggressiv. Da sie eben sehr angriffslustig im Moment war, hielt sie auch keiner auf. Wer stellt sich auch einer wütenden Teufelin in den Weg, der bei Vollbesitz seines gesunden Verstandes. Entschlossen bahnte sie sich alleine mit Hilfe von einem Feuerschild. Sie ist auch nicht umsonst die Herrscherin des Feuers. Passt wenigstens zu ihrer Charaktereigenschaft.  
  
Beim Caradhras  
  
"Hey, was fällt dir ein, MICH zu braten!? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wer vor dir steht! Ich bin...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine starke Windböe hatte sie erfasst und so schlug sie neben den Gefährten, volle Kanne auf die Fresse und das tat weh und wütend rief sie: "IN DEN STAUB!" (Anm.: Leute, das ist nicht erfunden, wir haben uns das ausgeliehen von "Sataan - Die Serie" bei das Ding! Es gibt sogar CDs und eine Maxi namens: In den Staub!!) "Nein, in den Schnee", erwiderte Hellcookie amüsiert. Alle starrten sie an. "Der lässt uns nicht passieren", beantwortete sie Zähne knirschend die stille Frage aller.  
  
Währenddessen beim Ork  
  
"Na toll, woher soll ich wissen, wo die sich aufhalten", fragte sich der Ork. Kurze Zeit später erhielt er Nachrichten, die seine Fragen beantworteten. Glubschäuglein ließ ihn zu sich rufen. "Der Weiße Riese erzählte mir, er habe eine Truppe aus Menschen, einem Elb, einem Zwerg, Halblingen, dem Schluckspecht und zwei Frauen gesehen. Ich überlasse es Saruman mir die zubringen. Nun geh", herrschte Sauron seinen Untergebenen an.  
  
Der Ork rannte fluchtartig von dannen und der Zyklob beschloß den weißen Riesen über seine Entscheidung zu informieren. So konnte er ihn auch gleich nach dem Rezept für seinen selbstgebrannten Schnaps fragen. "Ja ja, dieser neue Palantír-DSL-Anschluss ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Ist schneller, als der Nazgul-Transport und sicherer. Es kam nämlich ein paar mal vor, dass die Briefe, welche Sauron geschrieben hatte, niemals den Empfänger erreicht hatten. Aber das gehörte der Vergangenheit an.  
  
Jedoch wollte der Palantír nicht so recht funktionieren und so erhielt er kein Freizeichen. Nach einiger Zeit, zig Wutaus- und Nervenzusammenbrüchen und Flüchen schaffte der Genervte es endlich. Es ertönte ein Freizeichen.  
  
"Casa D'Orthanc! Je suis le blanc, Saruman, le blanc. Maintenant je ne suis pas là. Laissez une nouvelle après le ton......Piep...1)" kam es von dem anderem Anschluß. "Hey, was soll die Scheiße? Was für eine Sprache ist das schon wieder? Ach, scheiß drauf? Ich weiß, dass du da bist! Beweg deinen schrumpeligen Arsch gefälligst ans Palantír.", schrie Sauron schon fast. Jedoch erhielt er keine Antwort. "Hier ist die Geisel Mittelerdes" kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, hörte auch schon seine Stimme. "WAS, Galadriel, wie bist du alte Schachtel an diese Nummer gekommen?", kreischte Saruman panisch.  
  
"Ich bin NICHT die Nachtschattenschnäpfe!! Ich bin SAURON, der dunkle Herrscher, hirnverbrannter Scharlatan. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich", sagte Sauron gereizt. So erklärte er ihm seinen Einfall. Dieser stimmte zu, doch wollte er Sauron, zu seinem Bedauern, nicht das Rezept vom Schnaps geben. "Verdammt", fluchte der Lidlose nach der Unterhaltung. So schmollte er noch. 


	21. Marius und Nessa

Azubi-Ithron aka Marius  
  
blond, blauäugig - blöd? Ggg ca. 1,80 m groß sterblich, 17 Jahre alt - mit Vollendung der Ausbildung erhält er die Unsterblichkeit schusselig, wechselt gerne Zaubersprüche, nervig, faul, notorischer Zuspät- Kommer Zaubert mit seinem Stab und Sprüchen Trägt einen Spitzhut mit Sternen "Feind" von Hellcookie, Azubi-Teufelchen und Eve mit Nessa befreundet Ex-Schüler von Gandalf - Gandalf war pleite und musste Zeche prellen, deshalb nahm er Marius und Nessa für 2 Jahre als Schüler Aktueller Arbeitgeber, bzw. Ausbilder unbekannt  
  
Azubi-Hexe aka Nessa  
  
rothaarig ca. 1,70 m groß sterblich, 18 Jahre alt - Unsterblichkeit bei Vollendung der Ausbildung nett, fleißig, aber manchmal etwas spießig zaubert mit Zaubersprüchen "Feindin" von Hellcookie, Azubi-Teufelchen und Eve mit Marius befreundet Ex-Schülerin von Gandalf (2 Jahre lang mit Marius) Aktueller Arbeitgeber, bzw. Ausbilder unbekannt 


	22. Wolle Seele verkaufen?

"Wolle Seele verkaufen ?" oder "Wat macht ihr denn hier?"  
  
Auf in die Runde 18  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nach der Debatte, welchen Weg sie nun am Besten einschlagen sollten, beschloß der Ringsüchtige Frodo durch die Minen von Moria zu gehen. Gandi war nicht wirklich darüber erfreut, da er befürchtete dem Balrog zu begegnen. Darauf hatte er wahrlich keine Lust, denn er hatte vor langer Zeit mit dem Balrog Poker gespielt. Natürlich um Geld und Gandalf hatte, wie es kommen musste, verloren. Er hatte nämlich ziemlich viel Alkohol im Blut gehabt hatte. Resultat war, dass er bis dato die Schulden nicht beglichen hatte. Dennoch war es die Entscheidung vom Freßsack gewesen und dieses etwas peinliche Erlebnis wollte er den restlichen Gefährten nicht mitteilen. Es gab nur 4 Leute, die darum wussten. Diese waren Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Celeborn und Lady Galadriel. Und immer wieder wurde er damit aufgezogen. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Moria. Die Hälfte der Strecke hatten sie schon geschafft, als sie beschlossen eine kleine Rast zu machen. Alle aßen etwas. Cramwen himmelte mal wieder Legobaustein an und dieser flüsterte immer wieder "gen milin" ins Öhrchen. Daraufhin wollte sie wissen, was dies bedeutet, doch verweigerte der Blondschopf die Aussage und grinste nur. "Grummelbrummel", fluchte sie leise. Unterdessen saßen Boromir, Aragorn und Daewen nebeneinander. Daewen hatte Iûlchen auf dem Schoß und streichelte gedankenverloren ihr Fell. Das Miezekätzchen genoß dies und schnurrte. "Du hast bei Glorfindel sicherlich ebenso geschnurrt. Sonst hätte er dir zum Abschied nicht so ein kleines Mistvieh geschenkt", sagte Boromir mit anzüglichem Grinsen. "Das geht dich einen Scheiß an. Du bist doch nur neidisch darauf, da ich dich nicht leiden kann.", fauchte sie und Iûlchen ebenso, welche aufgesprungen war. "Noch so ein Wort und du kriegst eins hinter die Löffel", fauchte sie weiter. "Ja ja, jetzt fauchen. Aber nachdem man dich gezähmt hat, schnurrst du wie dieses Schmusekätzchen auf deinem Schoß", entgegnete Boromir unverschämt. Dies hätte er nicht sagen sollen, da er nun zwei Kratzbürsten gegen sich hatte. Daewen gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige und Iûlchen kratzte ihm im Gesicht rum. Und die Reaktion der anderen Nomaden? Ganz einfach: Die Hobbits lachten mit vollen Backen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich verschluckten und wie verrückt husteten. Beinahe wäre der Ringträger am Essen erstickt, doch hatte ihm sein treues Schoßhündchen und Gärtner dieses Schicksal erspart. Gandalf war zu betrunken, ergo hat er nur gelallt. Aber nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie durch Moria gehen, hatte er beschloßen sich Mut anzutrinken. Wenn ihr euch fragt, "Ja, wo zum Teufel hat der auf einmal Alk her?". Dies ist ganz einfach, er hat Apfelwein von Elrond mitgehen lassen! *ggg* Der König Gondors in spe lachte sich halbtot, da es das erste Mal war, dass ein Gondoraner einer Frau unterlegen war. Doch spielte er Schiedsrichter, um den Streit nicht eskalieren zu lassen. Cramwen nahm derweil Wetten entgegen, wer gewinnen würde. Sie, Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli wetteten für sie. Die Hobbits für Boromir und Aragorn war ja Schiedsrichter und daher musste er neutral sein. Doch dachte er ebenfalls, dass die Gehörnte ihn fertig machen würde. Cramwen hatte sich kurzerhand Ponpons und ein Cheerleader-Outfit hergezappt und rief Angriffs-laute. Daewen gewann diese Runde. Und Boromir...nun ja...dieser war etwas lädiert. Sprich: Einen gut sichtbaren Handabdruck an der Backe und Kratzspuren auf der ganzen Visage. Sie wollten gerade in die Revanche gehen, als sich auf einmal ein Portal über ihnen öffnete und 2 Personen runterfielen. Eine landete auf Boromir und die andere auf den Maler (Streicher). Alle blickten die Neuankömmlinge an und Daewen, Cramwen fingen mit den zwei gefallenen synchron an zu schreien. "Aaahhh. Was macht ihr denn hier?" - "Was wir hier machen?" - "Was macht ihr hier?". Als sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte. "Man, ist das Kissen unbequem", nörgelte einer der Gefallenen. "Ähm", räusperte sich der Möchtegern-König und sagte verärgert: "Ich bin auch keines". Der Spitzhutheini (Nein, nicht Gandalf!) wurde daraufhin verlegen und wechselte dann das Thema. Währenddessen hatte Boromir die andere Person, welche weiblichen Geschlechts war, mit abschätzenden Blicken gemustert. "Na ja, sieh's positiv. So nah wirst du einer weiblichen Person nie wieder sein.", lachte Azubi-Teufelchen. "Ha ha, echt lustig! Ich lach mich tot!", erwiderte er genervt. "Echt? Wenn du tot bist, krieg ich dann deine Seele? Hier ist ein Vertrag, du brauchst ihn nicht zu lesen. Die klein gedruckten Sachen sind nur Formalien. Die sind nur nebensächlich, also lass dich davon nicht verwirren.", sagte Daewen mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Sie stand neben Boromir und hatte einen Vertrag aus dem Nichts gezaubert. Sprich: Ein ca. 205 Seiten Vertrag kam von oben runtergefallen und landete in seinen Armen. Dieser war zu verdutzt, um irgendwas zu erwidern. Alle anderen ging es genau so. "Typisch für dich! Sogar jetzt einem Unschuldigem die Seele rauben zu wollen.", sagte die Unbekannte. "Ach, halt doch die Klappe. Geschäft ist Geschäft und: Ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag, ist ein Vertrag, ist ein Vertrag, ist ein Vertrag.[Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen! Das soll zeigen, wie unwiderruflich ein Vertrag ist] Pah ... Moment, hast du nicht daran Interesse? Ich meine, 7 Wünsche für deine poplige Seele. Ist doch ein Spitzenangebot, Nessa.", entgegnete Daewen. "Nein danke, kein Interesse". "Spießerin", brummte die Gehörnte leise. "Äh, okay. Wer seid ihr und wo sind wir?", fragte der Spitzhutheini. "Ihr befindet euch in Mittelerde und dies sind die Hobbits Samweis, Frodo, Meriadoc und Peregrin. Die 2 Turteltauben dort sind Cramwen und der Elb Legolas, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Der lädierte ist Boromir. Na ja, sie kennt ihr anscheinend ebenfalls. Die Alkoholleiche da drüben auf dem Boden ist Gandalf, das ist der Zwerg Gimli und meine Wenigkeit ist Aragorn, der zukünftige König Gondors.", sagte Aragorn, welcher das Wort ergriffen hatte und als er alle vorstellte, zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie. "Hey, du Möchtegern, man zeigt nicht mit nacktem Finger auf angezogene Leute", sagte Cramwen entrüstet und wurde weiterhin von Legolein umarmt. "Okay, gut...Moment, hast du Gandalf gesagt", schrie der blonde Unbekannte auf einmal. Der Angesprochene richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf und torkelte in ihre Richtung. Der Arme wollte gerade ein Nickerchen machen. "Eh, was macht ihr denn hier?", lallte die Alkleiche und stützte sich auf seinen Stock. "Na ja, wie wir hierher gekommen sind, wissen wir nicht Mithrandir", erklärte Nessa. "...Hast du irgendeinen Zauberspruch verwendet?", fragte Gandalf stirnrunzelnd. "Erzählt mal, was genau passiert ist", lallte er weiter. "Doch bevor ihr dies macht, möchte ich doch gerne wissen, wer ihr seid", warf Aragorn misstrauisch ein. "Natürlich, wo bleiben unsere Manieren.", entgegnete der Spitzhutheini, doch wurde er mit "Ihr habt doch keine, denn wenn ihr welche hättet, würdet ihr mich nicht bekämpfen. Verdammte Sterbliche!", von Azubi-Teufelchen unterbrochen. "Klappe zu. Wir werden schließlich auch noch unsterblich und unterbrich mich nicht immer. Nun gut, mein Name ist Marius. Ich bin ein Azubi-Ithron und die da ist Nessa. Sie ist eine Azubi-Hexe.", sprach er weiter. "Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, woher wir uns kennen. Die beiden waren eine Zeitlang meine Schüler. Ich dachte, dass ich euch endlich los bin", seufzte Gandalf. "Äh ja, nun bevor wir hier landeten, waren wir in einem Kampf mit Eve verwickelt. Wir alle 3 haben unsere Zaubersprüche aufgesagt, dann hat sich auf einmal ein Portal geöffnet und uns eingesogen. Und so sind wir hier gelandet.", erzählte Nessa. "Äh, alles gut und schön, doch sagt, wer ist diese "Eve"", fragte nun Legolas, welcher von Cramwen abgelassen hatte. "Sie ist...sie ist...meine Schwester", sagte Daewen mit geschlossenen Augen und leiser Stimme. "Dei...deine Schwester?", fragte Gimli. "Sie ist jünger und hat es auf meinen Platz abgesehen. Sie will mich mit aller Macht übertreffen.", erklärte sie weiter. "Oh, bei Illúvatar! Was für eine Plage für die Menschheit! Zwei von diesen Kratzbürsten!", sagte Aragorn. "Pass auf, was du sagst! Sonst wirst du deinen Amtseintritt nicht mehr miterleben.", knurrte Daewen. Daraufhin sagte der Wannabe-König nichts mehr. "Gut, da das nun geklärt ist, kommen wir zum anderen Thema. Was habe ich euch beigebracht?", fragte der Nikolaus [Gandalf] genervt. "Ähm, dass man den Magen erst mit Öl präparieren soll, bevor man ein Wettsaufen macht?", fragten seine Ex-Schüler synchron. "Nein zum Donner...doch halt, das auch. Aber ich meine: Seid darauf bedacht, welchen Zauberspruch man verwendet und welchen der Feind. Da ist bei euch der Fehler passiert. Pah, Anfänger.", brummte der Istari mit schüttelndem Kopf. Doch hätte er dies nicht machen sollen, da er nun mit starken Kopfschmerzen bestraft wurde. "Moment. Wenn ihr hier seid, wo ist dann Eve?", wollte der Ringträger wissen. "Du hast Recht. Aber sie ist nicht in der Nähe. Ich kann sie nicht spüren.", sagte Daewen. "Daewen, sobald du sie spürst, sag bitte Bescheid", mischte sich nun wieder Streicher ein. Nachdem man die anderen Azubis über alles aufgeklärt hatte, wurde beschlossen, dass sie ebenfalls mitreisen sollten. Zumindest bis Lothlórien.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Na, was denkt ihr Leute? Was passiert unterwegs? Wird Gandalf seinen Kater je wieder los? Wird Legolas sich aufraffen, Cramwen mal aus seinen Armen zu lassen? Bis zum nächsten Mal!! Euchalleknuddel 


	23. Bibedi, babedi bu, 13 werden wir in Nu

"Bibedi, babedi bu, 13 werden wir in Nu" oder "Ach halt doch die Klappe"  
  
So Leuts, hier geht's in die 19.Runde!! Wow, wir hätten nie gedacht, dass es sich so in die Länge ziehen würde. Okay, noch ein Kapitel, dann können wir die Korken knallen lassen. ^o^ In Ordnung, wir haben euch lange genug genervt. Vorhang auf für das nächste Kapitel!!  
  
Hier sind Erklärungen: [...] = Unsere Kommentare Und damit es allen Klar ist! Dies ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit! Ich schreibe diese Story mit Cramwen zusammen! Und ich möchte ihr, soph und meinem Azubi-Ithron dafür danken, dass sie mich überzeugt haben, diese Story hochzuladen! *euchalledrück* Und auch Danke an Nillithiel und Nex_Caedes und auch soph, da sie alle uns immer so fleißig Kommis schreiben. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schön es ist, immer mal wieder einen Kommi zu bekommen. Damit macht ihr uns beide echt glücklich. DANKE AN ALLE; DIE DIESE STORY LESEN; WENN AUCH STILL!! *zwinker*  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Nun waren die Gefährten wieder um 2 gewachsen. Nach der Rast gingen sie weiter, denn sie hatten nach Aragorns Meinung schon zuviel Zeit vertrödelt. Doch dieser war einfach nur beleidigt, dass er als Kissen "missbraucht" worden war und er sei "unbequem" gewesen. "Memo an mich selbst: An Azubi-Ithron rächen.", dachte sich Aragorn. Er war eben in seinem königlichem Stolz verletzt und was macht ein Wannabe [Möchtegern], wenn er sauer ist? Richtig, er lässt seine Wut an irgend jemanden aus. In diesem Fall, hatte Herr Peregrin Tuk aus dem Auenland die Arschkarte gezogen und musste dran glauben. Doch hätte er nicht die ganze Zeit fragen sollen: "Sind wir bald da?" oder "Wann machen wir wieder eine Pause, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger." "Ach halt doch die Klappe! Dann verhungere eben, dann bekommt Daewen deine Seele und ich habe Ruhe vor dir!", fauchte Gandalf. Ihr lest richtig, nicht der Maler [Neuer Spitzname für Ari] hielt die Standpauke, sondern Gandalf.  
  
Dieser war wirklich sehr deprimiert. Würden sie durch Khazad-dûm gehen. Hatte er noch einen tierischen Kater Begegnete er den Nervensägen wieder, die eigentlich zum Großteil  
Für seine alkoholische Neigung verantwortlich waren.  
Und 4. Muckte so ein kleiner Pisser rum.  
"Memo an mich selbst: In Rente gehen oder Nervensägen eliminieren.",  
dachte sich Gandi. "Ach Pippin, verhungern ist nicht sooo schlimm. Hier unterschrieb den Vertrag. Wenn du verreckst, brauchst du deine kleine, poplige Seele schließlich nicht mehr.", sagte Daewen mit einem teuflischem Grinsen und hielt ihm einem Vertrag und eine Schreibfeder hin. Doch wollte er einfach nicht unterschreiben.  
  
"Sollst du verdammt sein. Sollst du verdammt sein, Freßsack!", knurrte sie leise. [Anm.: Das ist ein kleiner Insider, gell Hellcookie und Azubi- Ithron? *ggg*]. Also ließ sie den Vertrag verschwinden, zumindest vorerst. "Ähm eine Frage. Warum verfolgt uns die Katze da?", fragte Nessa etwas irritiert und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Katze, welche die ganze Zeit über nicht von deren Pelle gerückt war. Sie huschte wie ein kleiner Schatten hinter ihnen her, ohne wirklich beachtet zu werden. "Das ist Iûlchen, meine Katze.", sagte Daewen und hob sie auf ihre rechte Schulter. "Ja ja, du meinst wohl das Kätzchen von deinem Betthasen", grinste Cramwen. Alle waren wieder verdutzt und starrten Daewen und Iûlchen an und Gimli lachte sich ´nen Ast ab. "Ach, halt die Klappe", fauchte sie. "Du hast eine Katze von Methos?" , fragten Nessa und der Azubi-Ithron überrascht.  
  
"Zum Henker nochmal. Nein, nicht METHOS. Der ist nur ein guter Freund", knurrte Daewen. "Ja klar! Wer's glaubt wird selig. Aber nein, das Kätzchen hat sie von Glorfindel, ihrem neuen Spielgefährten, bekommen.", sagte Boromir mit einem fiesem Grinsen.  
  
"Halt die Klappe oder ich helfe nach!", herrschte sie ihn an. Gandalf spielte Streitschlichter, da er seine Ruhe brauchte. Ist doch verständlich. Überlegt doch mal. Ihr habt ´nen tierischen Kater, einen beschissenen Tag und dann schreien Leute noch durch die Gegend. Also gingen sie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht weiter. Wenn ihr euch fragt: "Hä? Haben die wieder eine Pause gemacht und dann bei Nacht weiter gegangen?"- So lautet die Antwort: Nein. Es war schon kurz vor Sonnenuntergang gewesen, als die 2 Neuankömmlinge kamen. Nun waren sie nicht mehr weit von Moria entfernt. So gingen sie noch einige Zeit, als sie auf einmal die Mauern von Moria sahen. Sie gingen darauf zu, doch sah man keinen Eingang.  
  
"Das sind Tore von Zwergen. Man soll sie nicht entdecken, wenn sie geschlossen sind. Nur Mondlicht kann das Geheimnis lüften", sagte Gandalf nachdenklich und tatsächlich wurde ein riesiges Tor sichtbar, als der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervor gekrochen kam. 


	24. Moria, wir kommen oder Im Dunkeln ist gu...

"Moria, wir kommen" oder "Im Dunkeln ist gut munkeln"  
  
@Nex_Caedes: Vielen Dank nochmal für deinen Kommi @soph: Wir dürfen aus Gründen des Top Secrets noch nichts über Haldir  
verraten!*zwinker* Und wo Eve gelandet ist, wirst du noch erfahren! @Nillithiel: Danke nochmal für deine Ens und deinen Kommi! Methilein ist  
einfach genial!*eg*  
  
+++++++++++++++ Kaum erblickten sie das Tor, als Gandalf die Inschriften übersetzte. "Bla bla bla, ah ja, hier ist jetzt etwas interessantes. Sprich Freund und tritt ein.", verkündete er. "Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Sam. "Ganz einfach, wenn du ein Freund bist, sprichst du das Losungswort und das Tor wird sich öffnen.", sagte Gandi hastig. Nach dieser Erkenntnis versuchte er schon mit diversen Zaubersprüchen sein Glück. Doch alles ohne Erfolg. Daraufhin setzte er sich, fluchte leise und nahm noch einen Schluck von Elronds Apfelwein.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte der Lausebub von einem Tuk. "Ganz einfach, ich nehme deinen Kopf, schlage ihn gegen das Tor. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, werde ich mir was neues einfallen lassen, wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lasst". Unterdessen hatten Merry, Pippin, Daewen und Cramwen sich ein Spielchen daraus gemacht Legolas zu ignorieren und Steine möglichst flach über die Wasseroberfläche zu werfen. Legolas wurde derweil von Gimli aufgezogen mit den Worten "Du stehst jetzt schon ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel. Was würde nur dein Vater dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn sich des Nachts mit einer Nichtelbin im Bett vergnügt". Er setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Legobaustein roter anlief als der Rotton von Gimlis Haaren.  
  
"Ach halt doch die Klappe, was versteht ein Zwerg schon von der Liebe? Es gibt ja noch nicht einmal weibliche Exemplare deiner Rasse. Und was mein Vater dazu sagt, ist mir eh Schnuppe. Ich bin froh, wenn ich ihn mal nicht se...Moment mal, woher weißt du von dieser Geschichte?", fragte der Düsterwaldelb perplex. "Ähm, ich hab da so meine Quellen", sagte er mit einem wachsenden Grinsen. Die zwei Gefährten fingen an zu diskutieren. Marius und Nessa schauten dieses Schauspiel mit irritierten Mienen an. "Und die wollen Mittelerde retten? Na Mahlzeit", dachte sich Nessa. Gerade wollte Pippin wieder einen Stein werfen, als Aragorni seinen Arm festhielt mit den Worten "Schrecke nicht das Wasser". Währenddessen starrte Frodo das Tor nachdenklich an. Plötzlich erhob er sich. "Das ist ein Rätsel. "Sprich Freund und tritt ein". Was ist das elbische Wort für Freund?"  
  
"Mellon", antwortete Gandalf. Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich das Tor geräuschvoll. Alle Gefährten waren bereit einzutreten. "So Herr Elb, jetzt werdet ihr die berühmte Gastfreundschaft der Zwergen kennenlernen. Prasselnde Kaminfeuer, Malzbier und gut abgehangenes Fleisch. Und sie nennen es eine Mine, eine Mine", verkündete Gimli mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Doch mussten sie feststellen, dass die Mine keine Mine, sondern ein Grab war. "Super Gimli und wo ist das alles? Richtig, am Arsch", sagte Daewen. Doch der Angesprochene schrie nur.  
  
So entschieden sie sich die Mine zu verlassen. Jedoch wurden sie von einer riesigen Krake angegriffen. Sie war sauer, da man sie bei ihrem Schönheits- schlaf gestört hatte. Naja, bei ihrer Visage bräuchte sie aber seeehhrr viel davon. Da sie eben zickig war, hatte sie sich einfach den armen Frodo geschnappt. Boromir und Aragorn schienen "eifersüchtig" zu sein, denn niemand außer ihnen durften ihn begrap...ähm berühren und daher rannten sie wutentbrannt ins Wasser und säbelten auf die arme Kreatur ein. Aragorn säbelte grad ein Ärmchen ab, Legolas schoß mit seinen Streichhölzern und Frodo, welcher von dem abgesäbelten Arm gehalten wurde, fiel nun in Boromirs Arme. Der Möchtegern-König schien verärgert darüber zu sein, doch schrie er einfach nur, dass alle in die Mine gehen sollten.  
  
Die Krake wollte hinterher, doch war sie etwas zu breit, um die Hüfte. Ja, ja , sie hätte sich eben nicht so vollfressen sollen in all der Zeit. Doch da sie versuchte in die Mine zu gelangen, stürzte der Eingan ein und da standen sie nun im Dunkeln. Gandi machte danach seinen Leuchtstab an. Dieser war Batterie betrieben, doch meinte er immer es sei Magie. Natürlich Gandalf, wenn Schweine fliegen. Nun gut, jetzt hatten alle das Vergnügen durch Moria zu gehen. Alle Gefährten fühlten sich nicht gerade wohl. Doch sagten wir alle? Falsch. Cramwen und Daewen grinsten über beide Ohren.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so vergnügt lächeln. Ich mag diese Atmosphäre nicht. Sie schlägt mir auf's Gemüt.", sagte Legolas zu seiner Kleinen. "Och , weißt du, Daewen und ich fühlen uns so heimisch hier. Es erinnert sn die gute, alte Hölle!", schwärmte sie. Alle Nicht-Dämonen starrten sie nur ungläubig an. "Wie kann nur einem so eine Höhle gefallen?", fragte Marius. "Hey", fauchten Cramwen, Daewen und Gimli synchron. "Hast du was dagegen?" "Ach nö", entgegnete er einfach nur.  
  
So gingen sie durch Moria und machten dann irgendwann einmal Rast, als sie an eine Weggabelung kamen und Gandalf sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, welcher Tunnel der Richtige ist. Tja ja, Alzheimer läßt grüßen. Vor allem bei dem Alkoholkonsum, welchen er hat. Nichts passiert, was keine Folgen hat. Wenn man mal an Glori und Daewen denkt! *ggg* Genug, wir schweifen ab. Zurück zu den Gefährten. So kuschelten Cramwen und Legolas. Sie musste ihn trösten, denn er als Elb fürchtete sich vor der Dunkelheit, da es seinem Teint laut seiner Aussage schaden würde. "Ich glaub es nicht ein Krieger, der Angst vor der Dunkelheit und vor einem schlechten Teint hat.", disste Daewen ihn. Gimli fing an zu kichern.  
  
"Hey erinner' dich, wovor du Angst hast", sagte Cramwen. "Du hast vor etwas Angst?", fragten die anderen Gefährten. "Nein, hab ich nicht", fauchte sie. "Hast du wohl", erwiderte Cramwen. "Ruhe, ihr alle! Gandalf braucht Ruhe und schreit nicht so laut. Wer weiß, was hier alles haust", meinte Aragorn mit gedämpfter Stimme. Daraufhin schwiegen alle. Daewen streichelte unterdessen Iûlchen, welche es sich gefallen ließ. Aragorn beobachtete sie und setzte sich dann neben sie hin. "Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du mit Glorfindel anbandeln würdest. Eher dachte ich, dass ihr euch gegenseitig an die Kehle springt. Doch, wenn ich mir so deinen Hals anschaue, seid ihr euch auf etwas andere Art an die Gurgel gesprungen", grinste er sie an.  
  
"Und das sagt ausgerechnet der Stecher von Elronds Tochter. Ich muss schon sagen, ihr wart schon ziemlich laut. Ihr beide konntet froh sein, dass Elrond zu sehr mit seinen beknackten, vermaledeiten Söhnen und mit der Reparatur von Bruchtal beschäftigt war, sonst hätte er euch eine Standpauke gehalten", erwiderte sie. "Was?...Erwischt. Sag, was empfindest du für Glorfindel?", fragte Aragorn, welcher ihr fest in die Augen schaute.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued...  
  
Na, was wird sie antworten? Werden sie jemals einen Weg aus Moria herausfinden? Alles dazu, wenn es wieder heißt: Hölle versus Mittelerde! Und bitte hinterlasst uns eine kleine Drohung oder ähnliches! Eure Dämoninnen 


	25. Häh oder Tja Gimli, Pech gehabt

"Häh?" oder "Tja Gimli, Pech gehabt!"  
  
Daewen war einfach nur sprachlos und starrte ihn mit tellergroßen Augen an. "Häh?...Ich...ähm...er...", stotterte sie verlegen, doch rettete Gandalf sie aus der Bredouille [Misere]. Er hatte sich für einen Gang entschieden, welcher mit frischerer Luft ausgestattet war, als die anderen. So ging die Pilgerfahrt weiter. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie bei einem offenem Raum vorbei und Gimli rannte erschrocken rein.  
  
Alle anderen folgten dem Giftzwerg [Cramwen *ggg*] und natürlich auch Gimli. Sie standen nun in einem großem Raum und in der Mitte stand eine Art Grab. Genau darauf torkelte der Gartenzwerg zu, blieb stehen und fing an zu heulen. Gandalf übersetzte die Inschrift des Grabes und Gimli heulte wieder, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein lieber Balin sich die Radieschen von unten ansah. "Tja Gimli, Pech gehabt!", sagte Cramwen.  
  
Als der Alki auch noch aus einem ramponiertem Buch vorlas, weinte er wieder. "...Sie kommen", dass waren die letzten Worte, die er aus dem Buch vorlesen konnte, da es wohl keinen Zwerg mehr gab, welcher weiterschreiben konnte. "Man, ich muss schon sagen. Zwerge haben eine ziemliche Sauklaue.", brummte Gandalf in seinen Bart. "Wundert es dich Mithrandir? Sie sind doch auch welche!", sagte Legolas. Daraufhin musste Aragorn Gimli beruhigen, da dieser Legolas an die Spitzöhrchen wollte.  
  
Nach dieser Märchenstunde erschraken sich alle, aufgrund von Lärm. Pippin war einfach neugierig und stand an einem Brunnen und begutachtete das Skelett des Zwerges. Doch musste er es auch unbedingt betatschen und drehte die Hand des Zwerges, welcher am Brunnenrand saß. [Immer diese Leichenschänder! *ggg*] Das Resultat dieser "Betrachtung" war, dass erst der Kopf abfiel, dann der Körper and last but not least auch noch ein Eimer. Das Echo war groß.  
  
Pippin zuckte bei jedem Lärm zusammen und sah alle mit einem Dackelblick an. Doch Gandi war sauer. "Närrischer Tuk, wirf' dich nächstes Mal selbst hinuter, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheiten los!", keifte er. Tja, der Lärm blieb von den Untermietern, den Bilwißmenschen und Orks, nicht ungehört. Sie hörten schon Trommel, quicken und klirren. "Da kommt was auf uns zu", sagte Daewen ernst. "Ach nee, wirklich?", meinte Cramwen ironisch. Boromir rannte zum offenem Tor, spähte hinaus und wurde fast an die Tür getackert. "Die haben eine Höhlentroll", sagte er. Daraufhin gingen sie an das Tor und verbarrikadierten es mit Äxten.  
  
Alle zogen ihre Waffen. Sprich: Gandalf, Boromir, die Hobbits und Daewen zogen ihre Schwerter. Aragorn und Legolas hielten ihre Bögen bereit und zur Verwunderung aller Nessa und Marius ebenfalls. Cramwen war mit ihren Sai- dolchen bewaffnet. Es rumorte auch schon an der Tür. Sie hatten vergessen, dass es keinen Türsteher gab. Daher gab es auch kein: "Eh, du kommscht hier net rein!"[Siehe Kaya Janar].  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry für das kurze Kapitel!! Aber dafür wird das nächste ziemlich lang!! Und wie heißt es so schön, wenn es am spannendsten ist, soll man aufhören! Man beachte den Spannungsbogen!*ggg* Bitte noch schön fleißig eure Seelen in Form von Kommis hinterlassen! *eg* Ach übrigens! Die Jugendjahre von Azubi-Teufelchen und Hellcookie werden irgendwann einmal im Laufe der nächsten 8-9 Chaps kommen! Es kommt eben darauf an, wann ich wieder schreiben darf! Ich habe ärztliches Schreibverbot! Dieses Kapitelchen hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit auf der Festplatte und die nächsten 2 auch noch!*ggg* Also drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich bald von diesem Verbot erlöst werde! Eure Dämoninnen 


End file.
